The Hero's Love
by Infinity-Warrior
Summary: Something happenes one day that made Amy cry but Sonic makes her feel better. Can Sonic battle his mind in order to find out how he feels about her? SonAmy
1. Feelings

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me. **

Sonic was sitting in the Station Square park and laying down and watching the sky. Then he closed his eyes. He almost fell asleep until a shadow came over him. "Hey Sonikku!" Sonic Sprung up as someone said it and he hit his head. He noticed that Amy was sitting next to him rubbing her head. "Whoa sorry Ames!" Sonic said as he helped Amy up. "It's ok." Amy said while still rubbing her head.

"So what'ya up to Amy?" Sonic said. "Um... nothing really. But, do you wanna go out some time?" Amy said "What?" Sonic replied. Sonic was too shy to be able to go out with Amy at the moment. So Sonic ran off to a point to where Amy couldn't see him but he could see her. Sonic noticed that Amy was crying. "_God why did i have to be suck a jerk? I mean all she wanted was to spend some time with me!_" Sonic quickly ran back to Amy lifted her head and quickly kissed her on the lips then whispered to her in her ear "Not now but maybe later." Then Sonic ran off to his house. Amy was shocked. Sonic had just kissed her on the lips. ON THE LIPS! She sighed and almost fainted. "_My one true love just kissed me! Does this mean he likes me?_" Amy thought.

**You are about to witness a mind fight the underlined words are Sonic's mind.**

Sonic was thinking "_Why did i just do that_?"

"_You did that because you love her_"

Sonic turned around and looked around him there was no one there

"_Who was that?" _Sonic Thought

"_It's your consense I am reasoning with you." _

_"Reasoning about what?"_

_"I know why you kissed Amy. You obviously feel something for her."_

_"What? No i don't!"_

___"Keep telling yourself that. Now think about this, If you don't like Amy, Why did you do that?_

_"I...I don't know"_

___"Think about it."_

**Four Days Later**

Sonic had been thinking about what he did to Amy Four days ago. But now He had been dreaming about her and him kissing!

"_Wow i think i do like her." _Sonic thought

_"Well look who just stepped into the light."_

_"You again?"_

_"I am your mind basically so you can't get rid of me."_

_"So, i do like her?"_

_"Sonic i can't tell you what or who you do like because of your emotions, i know because of your body language. Next time you see her observe yourself. "_

___"I know it i do like her!"_


	2. Love?

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me. **

**Chapter: 2**

**"**I gotta see Tails about this. Maybe he can help me out." Sonic said. So Sonic Ran to Tails house. Tails answered the door and said "Hey Sonic how are you?" Sonic said "I'm confused Tails can you help me out wiht something?" "Sure what do you need help with?" Tails replied. "Well I think that i like Amy but i'm not entirely sure. Can you help me?" Sonic said "Well, i don't know much about girls but i do have a degree in Psychology. So yes I can help you."

"Well i don't know where to start." Sonic said as he sat down. "About four days ago i was laying down on the grass in Station Square Park when Amy came by and stood over me and said my name. I jumped up hitting my head on hers and she fell. I helped her up then she asked me out on a date. Next thing i know she's crying when i lift her head up and... Kissed her! I KISSED HER!" Sonic said then started crying out a bit. Then Tails said, "Well Sonic I know that you love her but i already knew that since the day i saw you two together. "Wait i love her?" "Sonic i've noticed you when you are with Amy and this only confirms it." Tails said.

"R-really?" Sonic said who stopped crying. "Yea now go out there and tell her that!" said Tails. Sonic sped out the door straight towards Amy's apartment. Sonic Knocked on the door and Amy answered it. "Sonikku! What are you doing here?" Amy said "Well Amy, can i come in please?" Sonic said as Amy directed him to her couch. "Amy i need to say something." Sonic said "What is it Sonic?" Amy sad with a bit of confusion in her voice.

Sonic was thinking _"Its now or never Sonic." _"Amy, i l-l-l I love you." Sonic said sounding really nervous. "Y-you love me?"Amy said all teary-eyed. "Y-yes Amy i do and i always have." By now Amy was full out crying. "OH SONIKKU I LOVE YOU TOO!" Amy yelled. Sonic just pulled her into his chest until she stopped crying. Then Sonic pulled Amy in for a kiss. The once simple kiss then turned out into a full out make out session. Amy slid her tounge on the bottom of Sonic's lip Sonic then let Amy's tounge into his mouth. Their tounges played with each other Until they were out of breath.

Sonic and Amy backed away for a minute and just stared into each other's eyes. "Amy?" Sonic said "Yes?" Amy replied "Do you want to go out some time?" Sonic said "YES!" Amy yelled. Then they made-out for about another hour until Sonic had to get home.

**Sorry Chapters are short. Sugusstions? Send me a message.**


	3. The Date

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me. **

**Chapter: 3**

Sonic had felt just great. He had overcome his shyness and asked out the girl that he loved.

"_Well I believe that this is a who told you so situation?"_

_"Ok. Ok. Well you were right. Don't rub it in all too much."_

___"Well i normally wouldn't but i just couldn't resist. Sorry!"_

Sonic then watched T.V. for a while until he heard a knock on his door. "Hey Sonikku!" Amy said as she pounced on Sonic and gave him one of her death hugs. "Uh...Amy...Can't..Breathe..." Sonic gasped. "Oh sorry Sonic." Amy replied then loosening her grip on him. "Ready to go?" Amy said. "Yea. Wait? Where do you want to go?" Sonic questioned. "Um... Twinkle park?" Amy said nervously. Sonic didn't really like Twinkle Park because of one time a roller coaster had stopped upside down for at least a half an hour. Sonic hesistated for a moment then said, "Only for you i would." Then he kissed her on the lips.

Amy almost fainted and started falling until Sonic caught her and said, "You gonna do that every time i kiss you?" Amy just blushed then said, "Come on lets go!" Amy shrieked as Sonic picked her up Bridal style and carried her to Twikle Park. When they got there, there was a sign that said Couples get in Free! So Sonic held Amy's hand as they walked in."So Sonic which ride do you want to go on?" Amy said

"Well can we go on that one?" Sonic said as he pointed to a ride that had seven loops and 1 full minute of being upside down, including the 500 foot drop. "O-o-ok." Amy said weakly. Sonic and Amy got in line and ten minutes later they were on the ride sitting next to each other. "Amy if you get scared just hold on to me and close your eyes." Sonic said reasurring her. Amy just nodded. The ride had started and they were climbing the 500 foot drop at first. At the top Amy looked down shriked and held on to Sonic for her dear life and started crying. Sonic had looked at her as they were falling and realized that she was as scared as hell. When the ride was over Sonic and Amy were the only people on the ride to not vomit.

"Ames, you ok?" Sonic said. "W-why would i not b-be?" Amy said nervously "Ames if you were that scared why didn't you just tell me?" Sonic said. "I-i wasn't S-s-scared!" Amy replied with a studder. "Amy, i saw you were crying and you were holding on to me as hard as you could." Sonic said "O-ok i was scared but i wanted you to have fun though." Amy replied "Ames i always have fun when i'm around you." Sonic said reasurring her "R-r-really?" Amy replied. Sonic just nodded. Amy then pulled him into a water ride.

"It's time for my revenge!" Amy said with an Evil look. Sonic looked scared but if Amy survived the roller coaster he could survive the water ride, he thought. Amy and Sonic sat next to each other again. But this time Amy said "If you get scared hold on to me." Sonic said "ok." Then when the ride started he held on to Amy's hand even though there was only small rapids at this point.

When the falls were coming up Sonic was holding on to Amy like she was his lifeline. Amy just looked down and smiled half reassuring Sonic. When they got off the ride they were both soaked. Sonic took Amy to his house to get towels and dry off then ran back to Twinkle Park. "Where do you want to go now Ames?" Sonic said. "Well can we go on this one?" Amy said pointing to "The Tunnel of Love" "Sure, just for you" Sonic replied with a smile. Amy and Sonic were the only ones in line at the moment so they got in right away. As they slowly went through Amy laid her head on Sonic's shoulder and smiled.

Then the lights went out and the ride stopped. Amy shriked "What was that?" Amy said hugging on to Sonic. "Power outage i'd have to guess" Sonic replied. Amy started crying because she was afraid of the dark. "Why are you crying Ames?" Sonic said "I'm afraid of the dark!" Amy said as she was crying. Sonic just lifted her head up and whispered in her ear "It's ok, i'm here" Then he kissed her on the lips. The once comferting kiss turned into a full make-out session. It lasted for about 2 full minutes until the power came back on. After the ride was over, Sonic and Amy walked to the gate.

"Ok Ames for the last part of our date you have to close you eyes." Sonic said." Amy said "Ok but why?" Sonic picked her up bridal style and ran off. When he stopped he put her down and then said "You can open your eyes now." Amy opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh Sonikku It's beautiful! Where did you find this place?" They were in a meadow that was full of thirty-two different types and colors of flowers. "Well Ames, I do get out a lot so i find places nobody knows about"

Then Sonic and Amy Kissed and watched the Sunset. Then Sonic brought Amy back to her apartment. Sonic was about to leave then Amy asked if Sonic wanted to stay over. "Sure." Sonic said. Amy got dressed in her nightgown and went to bed as Sonic slept on the couch.


	4. Happiness?

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 4**

Amy woke up and walked downstairs. She saw her blue lover and smiled as she remebered last night and how much fun they had. She started to make breckfast. Sonic woke up at the smell of Pancakes. "Mmmmm" he said. "Good Morining Sonikku!" Amy said "Good morning Ames! Whatya cookin?" Sonic said. "Eggs and Pancakes. Want anything else?" Amy replied "No, but do you have any orange juice?" Sonic said "Um... no im sorry" Amy said as she frowned. Sonic kissed her forehead and said "It's ok i'll go get some." Then Sonic ran off to the grocery store got orange juice and came back.

"I'm back!" Sonic said. "Thank you Sonic, you are so sweet! Oh and the Pancakes and eggs are ready." Amy said. So then Sonic and Amy ate breckfast. Then Sonic went home and started his morning jog. Amy Got dressed then went to the mall. Sonic got a call on his cell phone.

Sonic: Hello?

Amy: Hey Sonikku! can you come to the mall?

Sonic: Sure where do you want to meet me?

Amy: How about the Food Court?

Sonic: Sure!

Sonic hangs up and turns around as Sonic got another call on his phone "Ugh why now?" Sonic said He looked at the Caller ID and it said Tails. Sonic picked it up.

Sonic: Hey Tails! What ya up to?

Tails: Hey Sonic Um are you around the Station Square mall? Because i need to tell you something.

Sonic: Well, i am heading to the mall to meet Amy. So meet me in the Food Court. Ok?

Tails: Uh. Sure Sonic.

Sonic: Ok Bye Tails!

Sonic then Hung up and sped over to Staion Square Mall. He found Amy First. "Hey Sonikku!" She Said "Hey Ames, Whatya want for me to meet you here?" Sonic said. "Well i wanted to have lunch together!" Amy said. "Ok! But Tails called me to and said to come here so expect him to be here." Sonic said "Ok. Hey what do you want a hamburger or a slice of pizza?" Amy said "Um.. Pizza and can you get a hamburger for Tails? I'll pay you back." Sonic said. "Sure Sonic anything for you." Amy replied. "Hey Sonic!" Tails said running over to the table sitting down with Cream. "Hey Tails. Hey Cream. How are you guys?" Sonic said

"I'm ok." Tails said. "I'm fine thanks for asking." Cream said. "Hey Tails you should of told me that Cream was coming! I couldave asked Amy to get Cream something!" Sonic said. "It's alright Sonic i just ate." Cream said. "Tails did you eat?" Sonic "Naw i didn't yet i was going to here though." Tails said. Amy just came back from the Food Court line with two pices of pizza and a hamburger. "Hi Tails. Hi Cream. How are you doing? Oh and here's your hamburger Tails." Amy said "Thanks Amy! I'm doing fine." Tails said. Cream also said "I'm fine."

They started eating when Tails broke the silence. "So Sonic why are you and Amy here?" he said. "Well... don't tell anyone yet because we want to keep it on the down low, but, Amy and I are going out!" Sonic said "Well Cream and I are going out!" Tails said. "Hey but don't tell my mom please." Cream said "Or anybody else." Tails said "Don't worry your secret is safe with us." Amy said.

Meanwhile Unknowingly to them Dr. Eggman's Spy Bot was spying on them.

_With Dr. Eggman_

"Hm... So they are dating arent they?" Eggman said "So if i kidnap Amy and Cream then that should bring Sonic and Tails to their Knees! MUHAHAHA." Then Bokkun interruppted "But Doctor! Wouldn't they bring all of their friends to destroy us and rescue them?" "Well that's why you are going to send this message to them after I kidnap Amy and Cream." Eggman said.

**Oh i'm So EVIL MUHAHA I'm Gonna Stop the chapter right here at the good part!**

**Reviews are welcome Flames are not!**


	5. Captured!

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 5**

It was Bright and Sunny day. Amy and Cream were at the mall while Tails and Sonic were at Tails' workshop. Eggman was Heading for Amy and Cream.

"Hey Cream! What did you get?" Amy said. Cream didn't respond she was staring forward. "Cream, Hey Cream, Earth to Cream can you read me?" Amy said while waving her hand in front of her face. "Well welcome ladies now be a dear and get into the cage before it gets rough please." Eggman said showing his army of robots pointing their guns towards them and a cage. Cream waked into the cage wile dragging Amy then started crying.

Just then Bokkun went to Tails' Workshop and knocked on the door. Sonic answered it "Hey Sonic i got a mess..." Sonic interrupted Bokkun with "Bokkun? Well come on in but you have to wear this on you face because of possible toxic gasses." Sonic said while putting an allergy mask on Bokkun's face. "Um... Ok? But Sonic i have a message from Dr. Eggman." Said Bokkun. Tails had heard this and dragged Bokkun and Sonic outside. "Ok Bokkun tell us what this message is because i am working on something right now and im really busy." Said Tails

"Well i think you guys want to see this though." Bokkun said pulling out a T.V.

_"Greetings Sonic and Tails."_

_"By now your probably wondering why i sent you this message. Don't worry this wont blow up."_

Tails just sighed and said "Thank god"

"_Well i sent this because i have your Precious Amy and Cream. Sonic and Tails!_

Then the T.V. Shows Amy and Cream in a cage bleeding with cuts and brusies and Crying.

_"Well if you want to see them alive ever again i want your unconditional surrender and I want you to Surrender to me!"_

The T.V. Goes blank.

"Hey i'm sorry guys please don't be mad at me i told him that this is a bad idea and he shouldnt do it but.." Bokkun said while being inturrupted by Tails "It's ok we'll forgive you if you tell us three things. Where his base is, What he has, and WHAT HE'S DONE TO MY CREAM!" Bokkun started crying and told him the answeres. "Are you mad at me?" Bokkun said? "Were not." Tails and Sonic said.

A dark Aura started to surround Sonic. "Um.. Bokkun..RUN FOR YOUR LIFE." Tails yelled. Of course he did. Sonic's Pupil's started to turn completly white and his fur was a really Dark Blue. "Tails. Hold on to me." Sonic Ordered him. Tails grabbed onto Sonic and Sonic ran as fast of the spped of light.

Sonic Broke down the door to Eggman's base. He put Tails down and said "Get everyone out of here safely Tails." Tails just nodded as he started to pick the lock. Sonic then Destroyed all of Eggman's robots and Grabbed Eggman by the throat.

"IF YOU EVER TRY TO HURT MY LOVE AMY EVER AGAIN WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF." Sonic Threatened "w-wait you are in l-love?" Eggman managed to gasp. "YES I AM NOW IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Sonic Threatened again. "O-o-o-o-ok." Eggman gasped. Sonic let go of him before he passed out due to oxygen deprivation. Sonic returned to his normal state. By now Tails had broken the lock. "Dam! Sonic i can't get this open! Tails said "Here..." Eggman said weakly as he puched a button breaking the lock on the gate.

Tails hugged and kissed Cream. While Sonic and Amy hugged and kissed and said their I love you's. Sonic then grabbed them all and ran out.


	6. Love and Lemon

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 7**

Sonic had stopped at Cream's house. "Cream i think you should get your mom to help you with all the cuts. Tails you sould stay with her." Sonic said. Tails and Cream only nodded. Amy then asked "Can you drop me at my house please?" Sonic said "Nope, not until you fully heal. And this will be at my house." Amy shed tears of happiness when Sonic said "At My House". Sonic then arrived at his house with Amy in his arms. "You want to take a bath or do you want me to rub alchocal on your cuts?" Sonic asked Amy replied "Can you take care of my cuts first?" Sonic just smiled and said "Sure, anything for you."

So then Sonic took Amy to His room and brought some Alchoal swabs and bandages. Sonic started to rub the medicine on her wounds as she hissed from the pain of it all. "Um.. Sonic I think that there's a cut on my stomach." Amy said. Sonic gulped at this thought. "I'm gonna take off my dress ok?" Amy said. Sonic only nodded. She was right there was a huge gash on her stomach. Sonic applied all the medicine on that one and bandaged it all up. "Thank you Sonic!" Amy said happily. "Um... can i take a bath now?" Amy asked. "Sure there's one next to my room i'll just start it for you."

Sonic started the bath as Amy walked into the bathroom with only a towel around herself. "Um.. Sonic want to join me? I can tell your excited!" Amy says as she points to his tail which was wagging furiously. "S-s-sure..." Sonic Studdered. Sonic ran out to get another towel then came back into the room as Amy was there _**NAKED.**_ Sonic felt something run down his face It was blood. Amy noticed this that he had a cut from the robots so she walked up and kissed it. Sonic then took his clothes off then he had joined Amy in the bathtub.

**Warning: Lemon is coming up Under 16? Skip to next chapter.**

Sonic's eyes were racing around, looking at every curve, he was staring at her breasts and flower mostly. Which this made him hard. "You are the most perfect creature i have ever seen Amy!" Sonic said "You too!" Amy said licking her lips. Amy for the first time got to see Sonic's manhood. She noticed that he was looking at her flower and he noticed that she was looking at his manhood.

Sonic and Amy then began to wash themselves. After they were done Sonic had carried out Amy to his bed. Sonic was getting in, then, Amy gave him a sexy wink. Sonic had returned the favor. They started to make out. Amy's hand's were rubbing all around Sonic's body. Sonic Knew that she was hurt so he only rubbed her back and sucked on her nipples. This caused her to moan loudly. Amy then put her hands in Sonic's pants and took them off.

Sonic was suprised about this so he removed her underwear. Amy started rubbing his manhood, which caused him to moan. Then she went under the covers and licked the tip of it "Oh Ames! This Feels SO Good!" Sonic moaned Then she sucked his whole manhood. "OH AMY THIS FEELS LIKE HEAVEAN!" Amy continued this until he said "OH AMY I'M GONNA CUM! Sonic shot his seed into her mouth. Sonic looked at Amy sexily then said "Now it's my turn to please!"

Sonic Went under the covers and started licking her clit and rubbing her flower at the same time. "OH SONIKKU! PLEASE DON'T STOP" Amy yelled. Sonic did this until she shot her juices into his mouth. "Mmm Ames that was good!" Sonic said. Amy then said "Sonic, I want you inside me now!" "Are you sure Ames? This will hurt and i don't want to hurt you" Sonic said. Amy replied "Sonic I love you and trust you. You are the only one i'd do this with!" Sonic smiled then put a condom on his manhood.

"I love you." Sonic said. "I love you too!" Amy said. Sonic then slowly pushed his manhood into Amy's flower until he reached her Hymen. "Are you sure?" Sonic said. "Yes, but please be careful." Amy said. Sonic then kissed her on the lips then broke her Hymen. Amy started to cry a bit until Sonic kissed her tears away. "I told you that it would hurt! Are you ok?" Sonic said "Yea im ok." Amy said

"Please go faster Sonic!" Amy moaned. Sonic started to go faster "SONIKKU! IT FEELS SO GOOD! PLEASE GO FASTER!" Amy yelled "Oh AMY WoW You are AMAZING!" Sonic said as he started to go faster. They both synchronized in their sex.

"SONIKKU! I'M GONNA CUM!" Amy yelled. "ME TO AMES!" Sonic yelled "SONIKKU!" Amy yelled as she let go of her juices "AMY!" Sonic yelled as he let all of his juices into his condom. Sonic discarded his condom then got in bed and snuggeled up with Amy. "I love you." They both said as they fell asleep.


	7. Eggman's Peace Treaty and Memories

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

Amy was the first one to wake up. She looked at Sonic and kissed him on the lips. This of course woke Sonic up. "Hey Ames you feeling any better?" Sonic said. Amy thought "_How sweet of him he always thinks of me!" _"Yeah i feel better espically after last night." Amy said while giving him a sexy wink. "Hey what do you want for breckfast?" Sonic said. "Um... do you have any Muffins?" Amy said. "Well i have the batter so give mye about a half an hour." Sonic replied "Hey Sonikku where's your shower?" Amy asked "Oh it's upstairs to the right of my room." Sonic Replied

Sonic just noticed that he wasn't dressed so he went upstairs and got dressed. He heard Amy go into the shower. About five minutes later Amy came out wearing her usual red dress. "Hey Sonikku, is it almost done?" Amy asked "Almost about two or three minutes and it will be." Sonic said "So what are you going to do today?" Sonic asked "Um i'm probably going to go shopping because my dress was kinda ruined last night and i'm gonna see if Rouge wants to come." Amy said "Well ok but be careful you still have all of those cuts and bruses." Sonic said as he pulled out the muffins out of the oven.

After eating they both gave each other a kiss. Then Amy left. About five minutes after Amy left Sonic was cleaning up his muffins that he made earlier and then he heard a knock on his door. He opened it being surprised by who it was. "Eggman? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked "Sonic can i come in for a second?" Eggman said "Well ok but if you try anything i swear.." Sonic said as he was interrupted by Eggman. "Sonic I promise i wont try anything." Eggman said. "Ok what do you want?" Sonic said. "Well Sonic you know it's been my dream of capturing you and disposing of you forever but when you said that you were in love i just stopped and thought. 'What joy comes out of making other peoples lives miserable?'"Eggman said

"So then i decided to stop chasing you and do nice things for a change, Sonic wll you ever forgive me for such a fool i have been?" Eggman asked. Sonic was stunned. He never thought he'd hear those words "I decided to stop chasing you" from Eggman's mouth. "Really Eggman? Your gonna stop chasing me?" Sonic said. "Well not just you but you and everybody else, including your family." Eggman said. Sonic almost started to cry at this thought. He had not seen his mother, sister, or his brother in a long time now. "You miss them don't you?" Eggman said.

Sonic just said "Yeah. But i have my friends and my little bro to help fill that gap. But i do miss them a lot." "Well i have to go now and tell everyone else about me giving up. Sonic? Do you know where Tails lives?" Eggman said. "Yea but you'll need the code to get in ill come and do that for you." Sonic said. So then Sonic dashed to Tais house in Mystic Ruins with Eggman following in his usual Metal carrier. (i don't know what it is exactly called)

When Sonic and Eggman arrived at Tails house Sonic typed in the code and the door slid open. Eggman said the same thing to Tails and Tails was just as shocked as him. Eggman left and Sonic and Tails were just wondering how he finally got that through his thick skull. "Hey Sonic can i come over for a bit?" Tails asked. "Sure little buddy!" Sonic replied. Sonic sped home with Tails following him. When they got to Sonic's house Sonic just sat down and tried his hardest to not cry. "Hey Sonic what's the matter?" Tails asked as he knew that Sonic's eyes were red and the small teas coming out of them.

"Tails i've wanted to tell everybody this but i've kept it a secret forall these years." Sonic said as he went to a drawer and pulled out a locked box and unlocked it. He held up a Medallion that was shaped like a Guitar and put it on.

**Now you probably know who Sonic's family are don't ya? If you don't you'll find out soon enough.**

**"**Whoa Sonic where'd you get that medallion?" Tails said "My mother gave it to me. Here watch" Sonic said as he touched it and a guitar came out of nowhere. "Whoa Sonic you knew how to play the guitar?" Tails said as he was in shock. "Well yes and i still do." Sonic said as he started playing.

**"Someday"**

**There's Something missing! Somethings not quite right! And i can feel it callin' to me every night! **

**A little Voice inside tells me someone is out there. And i will never give up. Searching everywhere. **

**Someday! We are gonna be together!**

**Someday! Life is gonna be So much better! **

**Someday! We will build a bond noone can break!**

**Someday! No more dark clouds above!**

**Someday! United in the light of Love!**

**Someday! The story can end only one way!**

**We'll be together Someday!**

**(Guitar Solo) **

**Someday! We are gonna be together!**

**Someday! Life is gonna be So much better! **

**Someday! We will build a bond noone can break!**

**Someday! No more dark clouds above!**

**Someday! United in the light of Love!**

**Someday! The story can end only one way!**

**We'll be together Someday!**

**Someday! We'll be together Someday!**

**"**Wow Sonic I never knew you were that good. But you've never talked about your Mother or anyone else in your family but me. Why is that?" Tails said. Sonic gulped he'd knew that his secret would come out eventually but not by him. By Knuckles. "Well if i am going to tell you, you have to promise to never tell a soul. Ok?" Sonic said "Cross my heart and hope to die" Tails said. Sonic chuckled when he said this. "Well Tails to tell you the truth I.. am... a Prince." Sonic said "WHAT? ARE YOU SEORIOUS? YOUR A PRINCE?" Tails yelled. "Tails don't tell anybody. Please." Sonic said.


	8. Meeting The Family

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 8**

**"**Im sorry Sonic but You're a Prince?" Tails said. "Yep and since your my little bro that makes you a prince to!" Sonic chuckled. Tails then began to think what it would be like if he were a prince. Sonic noticed the Two-tailed fox in deep thought and lauged. "So Sonic do you have any brothers and sisters?" Tails said.

"Funny you might say that" Sonic said. "I have a brother and a sister" Sonic also said. A flash of green light appeared in the room as the Oracle of Delphius appeared. "Hey Sonic my boy how have you been?" The oracle said. "Hey Orac, im doing ok oh and this is my little brother Tails." Sonic said "You have a brother?" The Oracle said "Well yea i adopted him" Sonic said. "Sonic who is this?" Tails asked "Tails this is the Oracle of Delphius" Sonic said. "Say Orac can you teleport us to the castle?" Sonic said. "Sure my boy you want to take you friend along to?" The Oracle said

"Yes" Sonic said "Ok everybody hold on!" The Oracle said as a flash of green light appeared again and dissappeared.

The flash of light appeared in front of Mobius Castle and the Oracle was gone but Sonic and Tails werent.

"You ok little buddy?" Sonic asked "Yea but i'm a little dizzy that's all." Tails said. Sonic laughed and him and Tails walked into The castle. Uncle Chuck came up to them "Welcom... Sonic is that you Me boy?" Uncle Chuck stated. "Unc! How are you?" Sonic said "I'm good but who's this?" Uncle Chuck said as he pointed to Tails hiding behind his leg. "Well Uncle this is my little brother Tails." Sonic stated.

"Well Hello Tails. Don't worry i'm not gonna hurt you. Wait? Sonic did you say that he is your little brother?" Uncle Chuck said "Yea i adopted him. Hey Where's Sonia and Manic?" Sonic replied. "Oh they are both upstairs in their rooms and do you want me to keep you being here a suprise?" Chuck said

"Yes!" Sonic stated as he grabbed Tails and ran up to Sonia's room. He opened the door and saw that Sonia was crying on her bed. Sonic walked up to her and gave her a hug. She didn't expect to feel that so she jumped and turned around. "Well that isn't any way to greet a brother isn't that Sonia?" Sonic joked "Sonic is that you?" Sonia asked "Well yea it's me who else would it be?" Sonic said. Sonia started crying again and gave him a big hug. "Where were you i missed you?" Sonia asked

"And who is this?" She also said pointing to Tails "Well this is my little brother Tails" Sonic said "WHAT? HOW IS HE YOUR BROTHER?" Sonia yelled. Tails hid behind Sonic because he didn't know how to react to royalty. "Well i adopted him and you don't have to yell." Sonic said "Oh sorry." Sonia said as she got behind Sonic and gave Tails a hug.

"Well your cute aren't you." Sonia said as she stopped hugging him Sonic grabbed him and said "Gotta run! Gonna see Manic!" Soon he reached Manic's room. He kicked the door open and saw that Manic was playing his drums.

"Hey Bro! Long time no see!" Manic said while hopping off of his drum set. "Hey Manic howya been?" Sonic replied "Ok and who's this?" Manic said as he was pointing to Tails "This is my little bro Tails." Sonic said "WHAT THE HELL?" Manic yelled. "What?" Sonic replied "How is he your little brother?" Manic asked. "Well i adopted him! And watch the language he's still a kid!" Sonic said "Oops sorry little bro." Manic said as he was rubbing Tails head. "Hey Manic where's Mom?" Sonic asked "Well i think that she's in the throne room" Manic said.

Sonic then grabbed Tails and ran out. He stopped for a second. "Hey Tails why have you been so quiet this whole time?" Sonic said "Um.. I just don't want to embaress myself in front or your family." Tails said. Sonic laughed "Tails you're my little brother don't be shy because it's our family." Sonic said. "Ok but can i have some water or something?" Tails said "Sure." Sonic dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Then came back and Tails drank it. Sonic then went back into the kitchen and put the cup up.

Sonic and Tails went into the throne room. Sonic's Mother saw him and Sonic and Tails came up to her. "Sonic Is that you?" The Queen said. "Yes mom it's me!" Sonic said as they hugged each other for a while. "So my son who is your friend?" Aleena said. "Well mom this is my little brother, Tails." Sonic said "Wait? Little brother?" Aleena said "I adopted him" Sonic said. "Well come here Tails!" Aleena said. Tails did exactly what he was told and Aleena gave him a hug. "Well mom can't stay for long gotta get this little guy home." Sonic said. "Wait my son you just got here! Don't you want to stay longer?" Aleena said

"Tails do you want to stay the night?" Sonic asked "S-s-sure" Tails replied. "Tails it's ok you don't have to be nervous around my family" Sonic said. "Well Sonic I just don't know how to react to roaylty." Tails said "Well Tails they are your family too!" Sonic said as he ruffeled Tails head.

"Well ok Mom but i gotta get something from my house real quick." Sonic said as he brought out a chaos emerald "What is that?" Aleena asked "I'll tell you when i get back. Tails hold on!" Sonic said Tails just nodded then jumped on Sonic's back. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic said as a flash of light entered the room and then they dissappeared.

The flash of light appeared in Sonic's house and Sonic and Tails appeared in Sonic's house. "Hey Tails you sure you wanna spend the night?" Sonic said. "Sure but can you grab something from my house?" Tails replied "Sure. What?" Sonic said. "Can you grab the Chaos Emerald on my desk?" Tails asked "Sure I'l be back in a Sonic Second!" Sonic said as he left. Then ten seconds later Sonic came back withTails' Emerald. "Here you go Tails. Why did you need it?" Sonic asked "Well i have a device that i want to test. It can teleport anything to the location of where the device is but you need a chaos emerald to power it." Tails said. "Cool! Can i try it?" Sonic said

"Sure just think of what you want and it will appear." Tails said. "Alright!" Sonic said. He thought of a Chili Dog and it appeared in his hand. "Sweet!" Sonic said. Tails just laughed and said "Hm. A Chili dog? That's So unlike you Sonic." Tails said sarcastically "Yea.. Hey Tails can i tell you something?" Sonic said. "Sure." Tails replied "I think i am going to propose to Amy." Sonic said. "WHAT?" Tails yelled "Yep and i want you to help me find a ring before we go back." Sonic said

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Tails asked "Because Tails your my little bro and i trust you to tell noone" Sonic said. "So will you help me?" Sonic asked. "Sure but we probably should hurry before Amy gets home" Tails said "Yea your probably right" Sonic said as he grabbed on to Tails and ran off to the Jewelery store.

"Hello welcome to Rob's jewelers and... Hey? Your Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you? Welcome I am Rob if you are looking for something in particular just ask me" Rob said "Thanks Rob. Hey do you have any engagement rings? There is no price limit!" Sonic said "Yes we have many in the back come on!" Rob said "So Sonic who is the lucky lady?" Rob asked "Amy. Amy Rose." Sonic said. "Ah. Mrs. Rose she comes by here every other day looking at one ring always." Rob said. "Oh yea? Which one?"Sonic asked "This one" he says pointing to a particular ring.

The ring was 24 karat gold with a 2 karat Sappphire on the left and a 2 karat Ruby on the right and a 4 karat Diamond in the middle. "Wow how much is it?" Sonic asked "Well, it's about $18,000." Rob asked getting ready for a big WHAT? "Well that's not as much as i wouldave expected for it." Sonic said "I'll take it!" Sonic said.

They paid for it and they left. They got back to Sonic's house and Amy was standing outside the door. "Hey Sonikku where have you been?" Amy asked "I was at Tails house helping him out with the Tornado X" Sonic lied. Sonic hated lying to Amy but he had to do it for the moment. "Ok. Can i come in?" Amy asked "Uh... Ok but i was going to go visit my family in a bit." Sonic said. Amy started crying. Her Mother and Father had died in a fire when she was at her best friend's house when she was four. "Shhhhh. It's ok Ames. Let it all out." Sonic said as he tried to comfort her. "Oh Sonikku i miss them so much!" Amy said.

"Would you like to come visit my family with me?" Sonic said as he mentally kicked himself because he didn't want her to see them yet. "No. But can i spend the night here?" Amy asked "Sure but to tell you i won't be here tonight. I want to see my family that i haven't seen in many years." Amy just nodded and said "Ok Sonikku thanks for letting me stay the night!" Sonic said "No problem now do you want anything before i leave?" Amy replied "No i'm good i just ate dinner." Amy was still crying. Sonic couldn't stand to see her like this "Are you sure you don't want to come to my families house?" Sonic almost killed himself mentally.

"Would your family mind?" Amy said. "No. They wont. But Amy, before we go i need to tell you one thing." Sonic said "Ok What?" Amy asked "Promise me that you won't think of me any differently." Sonic said "Oh Sonikku i never would no matter what!" Amy said.

"Besides Tails your the only one that i have ever told so don't leak it out. Amy, I am a... Prince." Sonic said "WHAT?" Amy said "Your-Your a Prince?" Amy asked "Yep." Sonic said. Amy hugged Sonic and said "Well I know a prince now don't I?" Sonic laughed and said "And you love one to."

Sonic then grabbed the chaos emereald and told everbody to hang on. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yelled. A flash of light appeared bringing Sonic, Amy, and Tails to Mobius. "Well, here we are." Sonic said. "Hey Sonic!" Someone had yelled and it turned out to be Cyrus. "Hey Cyrus howya been?" Sonic asked "I'm good how about you and who are these people?" Cyrus asked. "Well this little guy here is my brother Tails, I adoped him. And this is my girlfriend, Amy Rose. Tails, i think this is one of the smartest people on this planet." Sonic said "H-h-h-hi" Tails said. "Tails don't worry he wont bite he's really nice. Hey Cyrus why don't you show my little brother around town?" Sonic asked "Sure come on Tails!" Cyrus said as Tails just nodded and followed.

Sonic and Amy entered the Castle and There Uncle Chuck was, again. "Hey Sonic my boy how are you?" Uncle Chuck said. "AHH! Sonic it's your Metal Self!" Amy yeled. "Amy don't worry he's out of commission and besides this is my Uncle Chuck. I'm doing good Unc." Sonic said. "Sonic who's your friend?" Chuck asked "Well Uncle Chuck this is my girlfriend. She was kinda depressed about her family because her birthday is coming up in a few days and her family died when she was 8. So i decided to cheer her up." Sonic said. "Oh i'm so sorry." Chuck said. "It's Ok. But i miss them so much!" Amy said as she started crying onto Sonic.

"Shhhh... It's Ok im here for you." Sonic said as he rubbed Amy's back. "Thank you Sonikku. I don't know what i would do without you." Amy said still tears coming out of her eyes. "Hey Unc! Where's Sonia right now?" Sonic asked "She's in her room still." Chuck said. "Ok thanks Unc!" Sonic said. Sonic held Amy's hand as he walked up to his sister's room. He knocked on the door and said "Hey Sonia can i come in?" Sonic asked "Yea it's open." Sonia said.

"Hey sis. Howya doin?" Sonic asked "I'm ok and who's this Sonic?" Sonia asked. "She's my girlfriend. Hey Sonia can you keep her company? I gotta go see Manic about something." Sonic asked "Sure." Sonia asked. Sonic left the room and ran to Manic's room. "Hey bro how are you doing?" Manic asked "Hey Manic I'm doing ok. Can you talk for a second?" Sonic asked "Yea i got nothing to do. Why?" Manic asked "Well this is why." Sonic said as he pulled out his engagement ring to Amy. "Whoa. Where'd you get that?" Manic said with the same look he does when he steals things. "I bought it Manic so don't get any ideas. And i'm gonna ask my girlfriend to marry me. But what would mom think?" Sonic asked "Hey i don't know bro but you gotta introduce me to your Fiancee-to-be.

**Well that's the longest chapter i've ever written. Any sugusstions? Send me a message!**


	9. Proposal

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Ok. This is my verson of Sonic. I don't Know if Amy's parents died or not i'm just saying that. **

**Chapter: 9**

"Ok Manic follow me she's in Sonia's room." Sonic said. Sonic and Manic walked into Sonia's room and Amy was crying. Amy hugged Sonic and continued crying. "It's ok Amy, it's ok. Sonia? What did you do?" Sonic said and asked. "I don't know! I just asked what her family was like.." Sonia said as she was inturrpted by Sonic "Sonia! Never mention her family again! They died when she was four." Sonic said. "Oh sorry." Sonia said. Amy cried for about five more minutes until Uncle Chuck came into the room. "Is everybody ok? I heard a lot of crying." Chuck said. "Yea it's ok. Amy's just remebering her family." Sonic said as he shot a look at his sister. "Sorry!" Sonia said again.

"Thanks Sonic." Amy said "No problem. Anything for you." Sonic said as he gave his trademark grin. "Oh Sonic my boy. Tails is wating outside for you." Chuck said. "Ok thanks Unc." Sonic said as he, Amy, Sonia, and Manic walked outside. "Hey Sonic!" Tails said as He ran over to him. "Hey little buddy what ya doin?" Sonic asked "Nothing much Cyrus had to go visit his grandfather so he brought me back to here." Tails replied.

They all walked back inside as Sonia and Manic went back to their rooms. "Hey Amy ready to meet my Mom?" Sonic asked. "Uh.. yes." Amy said as she looked down. "Don't worry Amy my mom is cool!" Sonic said. "Ok Sonic." Amy replied as she looked back up a little. Sonic then lifted her head then kissed her on the lips. Amy almost fainted. "Feel any better?" Sonic said. "Y-y-y-yes." Amy said then she sighed. They both walked into the Throne room hand in hand.

"Why hello there Sonic and Who is this?" Aleena asked. "Mom this is Amy Rose my girlfriend." Sonic said. "Well it's nice to see that Sonic has someone to love." Aleena said. "Sonic can i talk to you for a second in private?" Aleena asked. Amy gulped. "Sure." Sonic said. They walked to another room. "Sonic are you sure you can trust her?" Aleena asked "Mom, i've known her ever since i've left this planet. And she always had a crush on me." Sonic said "Ok. Speaking of when you left. How is fighting Robotnick?" Aleena asked "Well, he has gone good now." Sonic said. "Listen Sonic, honey, just be nice to her." Aleena said while changing the subject.

They both walked back into the Throne Room. "So, Amy who are your parents?" Aleena asked. This of course made Amy cry, again. Sonic hugged her and said, "They both died when she was four." "Oh. I am sorry for asking." Aleena said as she gave Amy a hug. "It's ok." Amy said sounding a little depressed. "Sonic! Why don't you take Amy and show her around town?" Aleena sugussted. "Ok. Come on Amy." Sonic said as he took Amy's hand and walked outside.

They walk around the town and Amy was going in and out of stores buying things. Sonic was carrying a lot of her things. "H-h-hey Amy don't you think you have enough stuff here?" Sonic asked as he was trying to keep balanced. "Yeah, your probably right Sonikku." Amy said while smiling. Then Sonic pulled his Chaos Emerald and dropped Amy's stuff at his house. He also grabbed his engagement ring. Then he appeared back at Amy's side. "Hey what took so long?" Amy asked "Uh.. Nothing. I just had to get something." Sonic replied. Then Sonic went to the Fanciest restraunt in town. He asked Amy "Hey can you wait here for a second?" Amy just nodded.

He entered and was greeted by the waiter "Greeting. Welcome to... Prince Sonic?" The Waiter said "Yes. Can i have a reservation for two tonight?" Sonic asked "Yes. Yes your Highness. And would you like a private room or public?" The waiter said and asked. "You can Call me Sonic and a private room for around Eight tonight, please." Sonic said "Yes Sir, i mean Sonic. It will be ready." The Waiter said. Sonic walked outside and found that Amy was being harassed by a lion.

"So baby, what are you doing tonight?" the Lion said. "I am with my boyfriend Sonic the Hedgehog so leave me alone!" Amy said. "The Prince would never go out with the likes of you." The Lion said "Oh yeah wanna bet?" Sonic yelled as he threw his fist at the lion. His fist connected at the Lion's jaw. "You son of a Bitch!" the Lion said as he charged at Sonic. But Sonic was to fast. He ran behind him and kicked him in the back of his head. Thus making him give up.

"Ok! Ok! I give! I'm Sorry!" the Lion said "Well then apologize to my girlfriend Amy." Sonic commanded "Ok I'm sorry!" The Lion said as he ran off. "I leave for a few minutes and your already being harassed?" Sonic said Jokingly. "Yes, i'm sorry Sonikku." Amy said as she looked down. Sonic just smiled and he lifted her head up and kissed Amy on the lips. Amy kissed back with passion. Everybody was looking at them and saying "Awwww..." Sonic blushed and said "This probably isn't the best place for this." "Yea. So what were you doing in there?" Amy asked. "I made dinner reservations for eight." Sonic said. "So let's get some fancy clothes." Amy said. Sonic then laughed at this comment and nodded.

Sonic got a Tuxedo and Amy got a Red dress. Then they went back to the castle. They both went to Sonic's old room. "Hey Amy i'm gonna see Sonia so ill be right back." Sonic said. Amy said "Ok." Sonic then ran to Sonia's door then knocked on it. "Come in." Sonia said. "Hey Sonia! You got a minute?" Sonic asked. "Sure what do you need?" Sonia asked "Well i am going out with Amy tonight and can you look after Tails?" Sonic asked "Sure Sonic. That little guy is cute." Sonia responded. Sonic just laughed and said "I know. And thanks" Sonic said Just as he walked out Tails had seen him "Hey Sonic!" Tails said "Hey little buddy! What ya up to?" Sonic asked

"I'm helping Manic with his drumset and his Amps are broken. What about you?" Tails said "I'm about to gout out with Amy. And Sonia is watching you so be good. Ok?" Sonic said "Ok." Tails replied. Sonic then pulled Tails far away from where anyone was. "Tails I think I am going to propose tonight." Sonic said "Wow good luck Sonic!" Tails said. Little did they know that Uncle Chuck was listening to them. "Well, Well, Sonic your gonna propose to Amy aren't you?" Chuck said. "Please don't tell anyone about this Unc. Manic is the only one besides Tails here that knows that i am going to propose and Manic dosen't even know it's tonight." Sonic said as he begged to his Uncle.

Chuck Just laughed and said "Don't worry my boy. I'm proud of you. Good luck though." Sonic hugged his Uncle and said "Thanks Unc. Your the best." Then Sonic went back up to Amy. He opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Ready?" Sonic asked still shocked. "Yes i am my Sonikku." Amy said. "Then let's go!" Sonic said as he picked up Amy Bridal style and dashed to the restruant. Just outside the restuant, Sonic put Amy down and then they entered. "Hello... Prince Sonic?" The Waitress asked "Yes i have reservations here for 8 in a private room." Sonic said. "Yes it's ready just follow me." The watiress said. They got into a room that just had one single table and candles everywhere. "Your Waiter will be with you in a minute." The Waitress said as she left. "Wow Sonikku! This is amazing!" Amy said. "Yeah i know i've never been here before either!" Sonic said.

Their waiter came in and "Hello Sonic how are you this evening?" The Waiter asked "I'm ok and how about yourself... John?" Sonic said, "Well it's busy tonight so everybody is in a rush. So what would you like Sonic?" John said "I will take a lemonade right now." Sonic said "And you Ma'am? John asked "I will have a lemonade as well." Amy said. "Ok. I will be back in a minute with your drinks." John said

"So Sonikku. Why have you never told us that you were royalty?" Amy asked "To tell you the truth i didn't because it would only add to my fame back on Earth and i didn't want people to see us together. Because of Eggman." Sonic said. "Can i tell anyone else about you being a prince?" Amy said "Well... you can tell Cream i guess because Tails is gonna leak it out eventually." Sonic said. Amy then laughed.

John entered the room with their drinks. "Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" John asked "Yes. Can I have a Cheesburger?" Asked Amy "Yes Ma'am how would you like it cooked?" John asked "Rare please" Amy said. "And you?" John asked "A steak 16 oz. please. And can i get it medium rare?" Sonic asked "Yes Sir. it will be ready in about a half an hour." John said as he exited the room.

Sonic then stood up and got down on one knee when John had left. "Miss. Amy Rose, Will you Marry me?" Sonic asked hoping that she wouldn't say no. Amy Started crying when she saw the ring. "Y-Y-YES SONIKKU! I WILL!" Amy yelled. Amy started crying tears of happiness and couldn't stop hugging and kissing Sonic. "Oh Sonic all of my dreams have come true!" Amy yelled. "And i can make all of them come true, again." Sonic said as he slid the ring on her finger.

John walked in with the food and noticed the ring on Amy's finger. "Here's your food you guys!" John said "Oh and Corgrats on the marriage!" John also said. Amy was confused by this _'how did he know?_' she thought. Sonic just chuckled and said "Thanks! But don't tell anyone please!" Sonic said "No problem! And i promise that i wont tell anyone." John said.

Sonic and Amy then ate and talked about their future. "So Sonikku! When can we tell everyone the big news?" Amy asked "Which one? Were getting married? Or your getting maried to a prince?" Sonic asked as he laughed. "Both." Amy said. "Hm... Let's say at your birthday party. Thats a good present don't you think?" Sonic said

Just as they Finished, John entered the Room with a small box. He opened it and it revealed a cake. "Congradulations! It's a tradition for me to treat someone who just proposed with a small cake" John said "Thanks dude! Your the best!" Sonic said. "Hey no problem. Just tell me when your ready to pay the bill." John said as he handed the check to Sonic. They ate the cake, Sonic gave John a $100 bill tip, and then they left. "So Amy Rose Hedgehog, how does it feel to be a princess?" Sonic asked "I feel like i'm on the top of the world with my Sonikku!" Amy said as she kissed Sonic.

They got back to the castle and Tails and Uncle chuck were sitting there talking. "Hey Unc! Hey little buddy! It looks like you have another sister!" Sonic said. "*sniff* R-r-Really?" Tails asked "Yep!" Sonic said. Tails hugged both of them. Uncle Chuck went up to Sonic and said "Congrats my boy!" "Thanks Unc!" Sonic said "Remeber guys tell nobody. We want to tell them." Sonic said

They first walked uo to Manic's Room and openeed the door. "Hey bro! What's up?" Manic asked "Hey Manic Say hello to my Fiancee!" Sonic said. "Really? Nice Sonic. I always thought Sonia would be the first but you proved me wrong." Manic said "Haha very funny." Said Sonic with a straight face.

They then went to Sonia's room. Sonic knoced on the door. "It's open." Sonia said. "Hey Sis. What ya up to?" Sonic said. "Oh. Nothing, Just remebering." Sonia said "Oook? But sis meet my new Fiancee!" Sonic said as he bowed and pointed to Amy. Sonia started crying tears of happiness. "Yay! I finally have a girl relative other than my mother!" Sonia said.

"Well the easy part is over. Now for the hard part. To my Mother!" Sonic said as he grabbed Amy's hand and walked into the throne room.

Sonic and Amy walked into the Throne room where his Mother was sitting. "Hey Mom do you have a second?" Sonic said. "Yes my Son?" Aleena said. "Well mom i proposed to Amy." Sonic said "W-w-what did you say Son?" Aleena asked while studdering. "I am getting married to Amy" Sonic said as he pointed to Amy. Aleena started crying with tears of joy. "Come here you two." Aleena said as she pulled them in closer for a long hug. "I am so glad!" Aleena said.


	10. A Lost Relative

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 10**

Sonic and Amy had Told all of Sonic's Family that he was getting married. They had spent the night there and when they woke up Sonic, Amy, and Tails had given everyone hugs and said their goodbyes. Sonic pulled out his Chaos Emerald and everybody hung on to him. Including his brother Manic. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic had yelled. Soon enough they were all in Sonic's apartment. "So Sonic this is where you live?" Manic asked. Everybody turned around and Sonic yelled "What the heck are you doing here?" "Well if you visited us i wanted to visit your friends as well if thats ok." Manic said. "*sigh* Fine but Remeber they don't know that we're royalty yet so don't tell them." Sonic said "Sure" Manic replied.

"Sorry Sonikku, but i'd promise that i'dgo to the mall with Cream today." Amy said as she kissed him and skipped off. "Yea bro i got to get back to repairs for the Tornado X." Tails said as he ran off. "Hey Manic i'm gonna go visit Knuckles wanna come?" Sonic asked "Heck Yea! I havent seen that strange echidna since well since... i forget." Manic said "Come on then!" Sonic said as he grabbed on to Manic's arm and sped off towards Angel Island.

When they got there Rouge was trying to sway Knuckles. Not for the emereald but for him. "Eww Sonic what the heck is that thing?" Manic said a little too loud. Rouge heard him and said "You wanna take that back? Huh bub?" "Um... Sure?" Manic said as Rouge slapped him in the face. "Manic let me do the talking alright?" Sonic said "Hey Knuckles what ya doin?" Sonic said "Nothing but hey is that Manic?" "Yep that's me!" Manic said

While Sonic, Manic, and Knuckles were talking Rouge had gotten up behind Knuckles and Kissed him on the back of the neck. Knuckles blushed but his fur was already red so you souldn't see it. "Well were gonna leave now so you guys can do what you were doing." Sonic said as he grabbed on to Manic's arm again and ran off to Eggman's base.

"Sonic where are you taking me?" Manic asked "Taking you to an old enemy who is now a friend." Sonic said. Sonic opened the door and saw Eggman was sitting at his coumpter typing in a bunch of things. "Hey Eggman!" Sonic yelled. "Hmm? Somebody say my name?" Said Eggman as he turned around and noticed that it was Sonic. "Hello Sonic how have you been and... Manic?" Eggman said sounding confused. "Come on Egg Head Don't tell me you already forgot about the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said "Oh so thats how" Eggman said "Hey Sonic who is this his voice sounds familiar but i cant see because there is no light." Manic said. "Oh sorry my bad. LIGHTS ON!" Eggman yelled as the lights flickered on. "Robotnik!" Manic said "Ah Manic nice to see you. Hows your sister been?" he asked. "Manic he's gone good so don't worry." Sonic asked "Um.. Sonic can we get out of here i'm getting a headache from all of these strange things happening today." Manic said

"One second" Sonic said to Manic "Hey Eggman! Amy's B-day is coming up in a few days and i want to surprise her so could you help out? And were Engaged." Sonic said "Sure i can come.. Wait Wait Wait did you just say that you two were Engaged?" Eggman said. "Yea" Sonic said. "Well congratulations!" Eggman said "Thanks. Well i gotta go bye." Sonic said as he grabbed Manic and Sped off to Tails' house. Sonic Knocked on the door. "Hey guys how are you?" Tails asked "Were good. Can we come in?" Sonic asked "Well... Um... I...Guess.." Tails said as they walked inside. "Alright little buddy you're hiding something and i know what it is." Sonic said. Tails gulped "You...You do?"

Just then Cream jumped out and said "I am tired of keeping this relationship a secret Tails!" "AHH! Who is that Mr. Sonic?" said Cream who immediatly hid behind Tails "This strange creature is my brother. I'm showing him around where we live. His name is Manic." Sonic said "Well hello Mr. Manic." Cream said "Hello there Cream!" Said Manic "Well Tails we'll leave you two together. Ok?" Sonic said as he grabbed Manic and ran out the door.

Just when he was at station square park his phone rang. "Hey Sonic what the hell is that?" Manic said "It's a Phone you guys don't have one back on Mobuis."

Sonic: Hello?

Amy: Hey Sonikku can you come over to my house for a bit?

Sonic: Sure Why?

Amy: Something weird just happened.

Sonic: Like What? Are you ok?

Amy: Yea just come over

Sonic: Sure i will as soon as Manic stops asking what a phone is!

Amy: *giggles* Bye Sonikku!

**Amy' Pov**

It was about an hour ago. It was strange.

_Flashback_

"Alright Cream good bye" I said on her phone as she hung up and got inside My apartment. I noticed two figures standing in front of Me. They looked like my parents. "Mom? Dad?" I asked "Amy we know about what you and Sonic are." My Father said "Yes Honey Congratulations." My mother said. "Thanks! But i really wish i had someone from my family to attened my wedding." Amy said "That is why we came here darling. You have a Twin sister that we told to come here. Her name is Violet." My Father said. "On your 18thbirthday we were going to give you this." My mother says as she pulls out a Gold Chain that is half of a heart. "Your sister has the other half. The only way to know that it is her is to combine the two pieces and see the picture." My Father said. "Good Luck Amy, And good luck with your life." Both of my parents say. I start crying and call Sonic.

**Normal Pov**

Sonic knocks on Amy's door and Amy lets Sonic and Manic in. Amy starts crying. "What's wrong Ames?" Sonic askesas he pulls her into a big hug. "My parents visited me before you came here and told me i have a twin sister with a little bit darker fur that i do. Her name is Violet." Amy said "Ames are you sure? About your parents?" Sonic said "Sonikku, they gave me this." Amy held out the Half heart Necklace. "Wow this is really pretty Ames." Sonic said. "I'll find her for you" Sonic said hugging Amy even more. "Can we start looking now?" Amy asked "Sure." Sonic said as he kissed her forehead. "Sonikku?" Amy said "Yea what is it Ames?" Sonic said "Thanks." Amy said. "Anything for you Ames!" Sonic said as he gave his trademark grin and thumbs up.

Sonic, Amy and Manic walked all around Station Square. The sun was setting. Amy let out a big yawn. "Tired Ames?" Sonic asked. "Yea i guess. But i want to keep looking!" Amy said "No. Your tired and with your birthday tommrrow youll need your rest." Sonic as he picked Amy up Bridal style and said "Manic wait here i'll be right back" "Sure dude." Manic replied. Sonic then ran off to his apartment and put Amy down in his bed. "Good night Ames. I love you." Sonic said as he kissed her on the lips. Sonic then ran out and found Manic. They start walking until they see someone that looks like Amy. "Hey excuse me but might your last name be Rose?" Sonic asked. "Yes. Why?" the person replied. "And might your first name be Violet?" Sonic asked " Yes. How do you know about me?" Violet asked.

Sonic pulled out the heart necklace. "H-h-how do you have that?" Violet asked as she pulled out her half. "Well well, Hello Violet Rose. Would you like to meet your sister?" Sonic said. Violet started crying. "Y-you know my sister? Who are you?" Violet asked "Yes. Yes i do. As of who I am? I am Sonic the Hedgehog! Your sister's Fiancee." Sonic said "W-w-wait? Sonic The Hedgehog? The National Hero? What? Your gonna be my brother-in-law?" Violet said as she hugged Sonic "Yes. Would you like to meet your sister?" Sonic asked again. "Yes. Yes i would." Violet asked as she followed Sonic to his apartment. "Where's Amy?" Violet asked.

"She's upstaris let me go get her." Sonic said. Then he walked upstairs. Violet then turned to Manic. "And who are you?" Violet asked. "I am Manic. Sonic's brother." Manic replied. "What? Sonic has family?" Violet asked "Yes. Me, My sister, and My mother." Manic said. "So what is your family like?" Violet asked. Sonic walked downstairs and heard Violet ask this question. "Well our family is ro.." Manic said. Sonic tackled Manic and whispered "Dude. Don't tell anyone that were royalty." "Oh.. Sorry bout that bro." Manic said. "Are you ok?" Violet asked "Yea sorry we'll tell you about our Family in the morning." Sonic said

"Ok what about Amy?" Violet asked "She's sleeping and i don't want to bother her. I have an extra bedroom so you can sleep there. Manic do you mind sleeping on the couch tonight?" Sonic said and asked "Sure bro." Manic replied.

Sonic was the first to wake up. "Hey Ames. Happy Birthday!" Sonic said as he kissed her on the lips. "Thanks Sonikku." Amy said as she walked downstairs. "Manic wake up!" Sonic said as he jumped on him. "OK! OK! I'm up!" Manic yelled.

"Amy what do you want for breckfast?" Manic asked "You can cook?" Amy asked "Pretty good if i do say so." Manic said. "So Amy are you ready for your birthday surprise?" Sonic asked with a grin. "Yes!" Amy replied "Ok just close your eyes." Sonic said. "Ok. But can you guide me to the couch first?" Amy asked "Sure." Sonic said. Sonic then picked Amy up and put her down on the couch.

Sonic then went to wake Violet up. He entered the door and found her sleeping. "Hey Violet ready to meet your sister?" Sonic said as he tapped her shoulder. "Yes!" Violet said "Ok. Her birthday is today so... you are one of her surprises." Sonic said. Violet laughed a bit. "Ok." Violet replied

They both walked into the room and Violet stood in front of Amy. "Ok Ames. You can open your eyes now." Sonic said. "Sonic who is this?" Amy asked with a bit of concern. "Well Amy I know you haven't seen her in a long time but you don't recognise your own sister?" Sonic asked "V-v-Violet?" Amy asked with tears in her eyes. Violet ran up to Amy and gave her a hug. "Oh Amy I missed you so much!" Violet said.

They both cried for a half an hour. Sonic hugged Amy and Manic hugged Violet. "Thanks Sonikku." Amy said to Sonic "Yes. Thanks Sonic!" Violet said. They both hugged Sonic and Amy kissed him. "I still can't believe that my sister is getting married to Sonic the Hedgehog!" Violet said. "Me either!" Amy said in a seducive tone. "So Sonic can we tell Violet who we really are?" Manic asked. "Sheesh. Why are you so ubsessed with telling people who we are?" Sonic asked "Well i like to make people freak out!" Manic said. "Well should we show her instead?" Sonic said

"Sure that would work as well." Manic said. Sonic pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "Ok everybody hold on!" Sonic said as Amy hugged Sonic, Manic grabbed his Arm, and Violet held on to Amy. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yelled as a flash of light appeared and teleported them.

**Sorry about it taking so long people! To many things on my plate at one time!**


	11. A Surprise Birthday

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 11**

A huge flash of light appeared at Mobius castle. Then Sonic, Amy, Manic, and Violet appeared. "Wow this is where you live?" Violet asked. "Wait 'till you find out who we really are." Sonic said. "Well Sonic I probably should tell mom that i'm home. She's probably freaking out." Manic said as he ran off. "Well Let's go see my sister." Sonic said as he started walking into the castle.

Chuck came up to Sonic and Amy and said. "Hey Sonic my boy! What have you been up to lately?" "AHHH! WHAT IS THAT?" Violet asked. "It's ok Violet it's Sonic's Uncle." Amy said. "I've been good Unc. you?" Sonic said and asked. "I'm ok but who is this?" Chuck asked. "Well just yesterday Amy found out that she had a sister. And then I found her." Sonic said. "Oh another addition to the family eh?" Chuck said. "Yes. Is Sonia in her room?" Sonic asked "Yes." Chuck said.

Sonic, Amy, and Violet walked up to Sonia's room and Sonic knocked on it. "Sonia are you in there?" Sonic asked "Yes Sonic come in." Sonia replied. Sonic and Amy walked in with Violet following behind them. Sonic hugged Sonia and said "Hey sis. Howya been doin?" "Ok Sonic. Who is this?" Sonia replied pointing to Violet.

"Well sis. That is Amy's long lost sister. So that means.." Sonic said as he got inturruped. "I have another girl family member?" Sonia said as she hugged Violet and Violet hugged her back. "Well Violet this is my sister Sonia. And Sonia this is Amy's sister Violet." Sonic said with an arm around Amy's waist. Amy laid her head on his shoulder.

Sonic, Amy and Violet went into the Throne room and noticed that Sonic's mom wasn't there. Sonic ran back to Chuck. "Hey Unc. Where's mom?" he asked "Well Sonic my boy don't worry but your mother is out right now at your father's grave." Chuck said "I think it has something to do with you getting married." He also said. "Oh ok." Sonic said sounding a little dissapointed.

"Hey Violet can you go up to see Sonia? She probably wants to know more about you." Sonic said. "Sure!" Violet said. "Amy I need to talk to you." Sonic said as he pulled her away. "What is it Sonikku?" Amy asked. "Well I need to do smething personal and I would like you to come." Sonic said "Oh Ok." Amy said a little nervously.

Sonic brought Amy to his father's grave and saw his mother crying. "Hey mom what's wrong?" Sonic asked. "Nothing my son. Just.. talking to your father." Aleena said.

"Oh ok." Sonic said as he hugged his mother and started crying as well. Amy couldn't stand to see Sonic like this so she hugged him as well. About five minutes later Sonic and his mother slowed their crying down a bit. "I just miss him so much." Aleena said still crying. "Although I never knew him I miss him as well." Sonic said crying a bit less.

They finally stopped crying. "Do you know what happened to your brother?" Aleena asked eyes still red. "He's ok he came to my world with Amy and I." Sonic said. "Oh ok i probably should find him then." Aleena said as she left the area. Sonic was pn his knees at his father's grave. "Hey dad." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I know I don't know you and you probably don't remeber me but, I'm getting married soon." Sonic said now tears coming a lot faster. "I just wanted to tell you though." Sonic said now full out crying. Sonic was full out crying on the ground.

Amy felt so bad right now. She felt like her heart was broken from this sight. She went up to Sonic and hugged him tight and kissed him. "Thanks Ames." Sonic said still crying.

"Sonikku come on we should probably get back now it's getting dark." Amy said. "Ok." Sonic said with tears still in his eyes. Amy grabbed his hand and helped him up and walked with him to the castle.

Sonic said goodbye to his sister and brother and mother. He found Violet and his Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL" he yelled. A flash of light appeared.

A flash of light appeared in Sonic's House Violet, Amy and Sonic appeared. Sonic's eyes were still red. "Well Amy Let's go out for your birthday dinner." Sonic said. "No. Sonic I understand if you want to stay." Amy said "Nope It's your birthday Ames." Sonic repiled with a smile. "Ok." Amy said smiliing back.

"Ok but give me 10 minutes to get ready." Amy said. "Alright." Sonic replied. He pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

Sonic: Tails.

Tails: Hey Sonic how are ya?

Sonic: I've felt better but i'm taking Amy out tonight so can you call everybody else and tell them to put up a surprise party please

Tails: Ok! Anything for you bro.

Sonic: Thanks little buddy

Sonic hung up his phone as Violet entered the room and asked "Who was that?" "My little brother that I adopted. He's gonna make a surprise party for Amy." Sonic replied "Oh that's nice!" Violet said.

Amy entered with a glittery red dress. "Wow Ames. That looks good on you!" Sonic said as he kissed her. "Thanks Sonikku!" Amy said kissing back. "Ok let's get going!" Sonic said.

Sonic, Amy and Violet left to go to a restruant. Meanwhile, Tails had called Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow to help decorate. He then had enough nerves to call Eggman.

Tails: Hey Eggman.

Eggman: Hello Tails what is it?

Tails: Did Sonic tell you about Amy's birthday?

Eggman: Yes. Where is it?

Tails: It's at Sonic's house.

Eggman: When is it?

Tails: Well were decorating right now but we need another hand. Care to join?

Eggman: Why not i'll be there in a little bit.

Tails hangs up his phone. Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream and Tails were decorating. Eggman arrived with his robots. "Ok Let's get things going a bit faster." Eggman said as he grinned. His robots sprung into action and started helping them with the decorations. They were done about an hour later then Eggman recalled his robots to his base.

Tails called Sonic.

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: Hey little buddy!

Tails: Were done so you guys can come back soon.

Sonic: Thanks. Well be there in a Sonic second!

Tails hangs up and yells "Hide!" Everybody hides. Knuckles and Rouge hide behind Sonic's couch making out. Tails and Cream hid in the Kitchen which was nearby. Shadow hid, Well... behind the door. And Eggman turned on his Invisibility device.

Sonic opened the door. "Hey Sonikku I thought you left the lights on!" Amy said. "Maybe I didn't." Sonic said. Sonic turned on the lights and everybody yelled "SURPRISE!" "Wow! Thanks you guys!" Amy said. "Who planned all this?" Amy asked. "Sonic" everybody said. "Thanks Sonikku." Amy said as she kissed him. "No problem Ames." Sonic said.

Amy went to talk to everybody. Sonic sat down. "Hey Sonic! What do you think!" Tails said with a big grin. "It's great! Thanks little buddy i owe you one!" Sonic said as he ruffled Tails fur on his head.

"Can I open my presents?" Amy asked Sonic. "Well that's up to everybody else." Sonic said. "What do you guys think!" Sonic said. "Yay!" Cream blurted out. "Sure!" Tails and Knuckles said. "Ok Amy you can." Sonic said as he brought the presents to Amy.

Tails gave her some red shoes that allow her to run almost as fast as Sonic. "Now you can catch him!" Tails said. "Well thanks Tails!" Amy said.

Rouge got her a gold necklace. "Oh my god! This is beautiful!" Amy said "Well I thought you may have wanted some jewelery and Knuckles helped out to." Rouge said as she hugged Knuckles.

Eggman got her a personal dresser. "Thanks Eggman!" Amy said Eggman simply responded "It's no problem." He chuckled.

Shadow got her a $100 gift card to the spa. "Thaks Shadow!" Amy said. For the first time in a while Shadow smiled.

Last but not least Sonic handed Amy another present. "Oh Sonikku you didn't have tog et me anything!" Amy said while getting lost in his eyes. "No, Amy I want you to have this." Sonic said as he gave his trademark grin and thumbs up.

Amy opened it up and was stunned. It was a gold Tiara with jewels encrusted in it. Amy started crying. "Wow Sonic this... this is beautiful!" Amy said. Sonic took it out of her hands and placed it on her head.

"Now we have another birthday surprise. But it is to all of you guys. Amy? Would you like to tell them?" Sonic said. "Sonic and I are getting married!" Amy said as she hugged Sonic and showed her ring. Everyone was stunned. Well Tails, and Violet were acting it. But Eggman was still stunned.

"Congradulations!" Knuckles said as he gave Sonic a high five. Rouge hugged Amy and said "Your dream finally came a reality!" Amy laughed. "Now we have one more surprise. But I think Sonic should say this." Amy said as she smiled. "Ok. But Let me get something first." Sonic said as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "Be right back! CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic said as he dissappered in a flash of light.

"Where did he go?" Everybody asked. Amy smiled. "Just wait a second he'll be back."

Sonic appeared in The castle's living room. "Sonic my boy! Where have you been? I thought that you were here earlier!" Chuck said. "No time to talk Unc. Can you get mom into here?" Sonic asked "Sure but why the rush?" Chuck asked. "Well It's Amy's Birthday and I want to introduce you guys." Sonic said. "Ah. Ill go get her. Your brother and Sister are in their room." Chuck said as he walked to the throne room.

Sonic ran up to Sonia's room and knocked on it. "Come in!" Sonia said. Sonic entered and started saying. "Hey Sonia go into the living room. I'm gonna take you guys to my house and meet some of my friends." Sonic said.

Sonic ran to Manic's room and didn't bother to knock. He just barged in. "Hey Manic! Gonna take you guys to my house. Come on!" Sonic said. "Why?" Manic said. "To meet my friends. They don't know that i'm royalty yet." Sonic said. Manic gave an evil looking grin "So they are gonna freak out?" he asked. Sonic said "Yea so lets go!"

Sonic went into the living room and Uncle Chuck was still there. "Hey Sonic my boy, your mother's coming out in a minute." Chuck said "Ok Sonia and Manic are coming down as well." Sonic replied. "Do you want to come as well?" Sonic asked. "Can I?" Chuck asked "Sure!" Sonic said.

Sonia and Manic entered the room and soon after his mother did as well. "Sonic honey where are we going?" Aleena asked. "You'll find out. Now hold on!" Sonic said as Sonia, Manic, Uncle Chuck and his mother held on to him. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yelled. A huge flash of light appeared and they all dissappeared.

Another flash of light appeared as they all appeared in Sonic's apartment. Sonic's family was dizzy except for Uncle Chuck. He was a robot. "What was that?" Aleena said trying to get her focus. "Hey guys just sit down on the bed i'll be right back." Sonic said.

Sonic ran downstairs and said "Sorry it took so long." "Where were you?" Everybody asked but Amy. "She knows. And I'd expect you to Know as well Tails." Sonic said with a grin pointing at Tails and Amy. "Ok Wait a second." Sonic said as he grabbed Amy and ran upstairs. "You guys ready?" Sonic asked as he entered the room. "Yes" Everybody upstairs said. They walked downstairs. "Mr. Sonic. Who are those people?" Cream said hiding behind Tails. "They are my family. Guys meet my Mother, Queen Aleena. My Sister, Princess Sonia. And My Brother Prince Manic." Sonic said as he pointed to his family.

"Wait are you?..." Rouge asked "Well I'm surprised Knuckles didn't say." Sonic said. "Yes we are royalty." Aleena said. "Which means..." Manic continued. "That I'm getting married to a Prince!" Amy finished as she hugged Sonic.

"AH! WHAT IS THAT!" Cream asked as she hid behind Tails and pointed to Uncle Chuck. "Well it is my Uncle Chuck." Sonic said. "Uh... Sorry about that Sir. Charles." Eggman said. "It's no problem Robotnik." Chuck said.

They had a wonderful evening and everyone went home. Sonic teleported his family home.

Sonic got home and took a shower and got in bed where Amy was there. "Did you get everything you wanted Amy?" Sonic asked with a big smile. "I have everything that I needed before my birthday. I have my Sonikku and that's all I need." Amy said as she hugged him.

"I love you Ames." Sonic said as he kissed her. "I love you to Sonikku." Amy said as she yaned and said "Goodnight." Sonic replied "Goodnight."

**Ohh. That's sweet. Read and Review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	12. Twinkle Park

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 12**

Amy wakes up and stares at her blue stud. She kisses him on the lips. Sonic then wakes up. "Hey Ames." Sonic said. "Hey Sonikku." Amy said. Amy walked downstairs in her nightgown and starts to make breckfast. At this time Sonic runs downstairs. "I smell food! I love your cooking." Sonic said as he drooled. "*giggle*It'll be ready in a little bit Sonikku." Amy said.

Violet walked out and said, "Morning everyone!" "Good morning sis!" Amy said. "Morning Violet." Sonic said. "Hey I'm probably going to be out all day. I gotta find a job in this area." Violet said. "Good luck!" Amy and Sonic said as she left.

"So Ames what do you want to do today?" Sonic asked. "Can we go to Twinkle Park?" Amy asked. "Sure. Oh and Amy?" Sonic said. "Yes?" Amy said. "Since were getting married soon would you move in with me?" Sonic asked. "Really? Oh That would be great Sonikku!" Amy said as she gave Sonic one of her death hugs.

"A..Amy c-cant breathe!" Sonic gasped. "Oh Sorry." Amy said loosining her grip. "Well i'm planing on getting a new house soon. Here's a picture." Sonic said as he pulled out a picture of his new house. "It has 5 bedrooms, 4.5 baths, a kitchen, and it's three stories." Sonic said with a smile. "Wow. But why so many bed rooms?" Amy asked. "Well..." Sonic said as he was intrupted by Amy. "Wait you want to have kids?" Amy said with a shocked face. "Yes." was Sonic's reply. "Oh Sonikku! Me to!" Amy said.

"Ok. I am moving in about a week so you probably should start packing your things." Sonic said with a smile. "Ok. Sonic but can you drive me to my house so I can get my clothes for today?" Amy asked. "Sure Ames. Anything for you." Sonic said as he kissed her. They ate their breckfast. Sonic got his clothes and went into the bathroom. "Wanna take a shower?" Sonic asked. "A Shower? With you?" Amy asked. "Yea!" Sonic asked. "Ok!" Amy said with a big smile as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom as well.

Amy got undressed and so did Sonic. Sonic turned on the water and got in. Amy followed him.

**Short lemon here. Nobody under 16 read. I will say when it has ended.**

"Sonic are you happy right now?" Amy said while pointing to his cock. "Um... Yes." Sonic said. Amy grabbed it and started rubbing it. "OH. Amy That feels so good!" Sonic said. Amy licked the tip of his manhood. Sonic grunted. Amy started sucking on it. "Amy! This feels SO GOOD!" Sonic yelled.

"AMY I'M GONNA CUM!" Sonic yelled as he released his seed into Amy's mouth. Amy drank it all. "Mmm... Sonikku you taste really good." Amy said. "Sonikku. Please take me now." Amy said. "Ok Ames." Sonic said as he positioned his manhood near her flower. Sonic entered and began thrusting. "SONIKKU THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Amy yelled as she kissed Sonic. "Oh. Amy! I love you so much!" Sonic said as he kept on thrusting into her.

"I love you to my Sonikku!" Amy yelled as she was getting close. "SONIKKU I'M GONNA CUM!" Amy yelled. "ME TOO AMES!" Sonic yelled.

"SONIKKU!" Amy yelled as she let her juices out all over Sonic. "AMY!" Sonic said as he pulled out and cummed on her stomach.

Sonic and Amy cleaned each other up and dried off. "That was soo good Sonikku!" Amy said as she kissed him on the lips. "No, Amy. That was Great!" Sonic said as he kissed back.

"Ok would you like to get your clothes now?" Sonic asked. "Yes please." Amy said as they both walked out the door dressed.

**Lemon End. Under 16 people you can keep on reading. **

Sonic drove Amy to her house. "Would you like to come in Sonic?" Amy asked. "Sure!" Sonic's reply was. Sonic and Amy went inside Amy's house. Amy got dressed as Sonic waited in her living room. "Pink and Blue huh?" Sonic asked her when she got out. "Yes. For you and me." Amy said with a smile. "Well I love it." Sonic's reply was. "Ohh... That's sweet Sonikku." Amy said as she kissed him on the lips.

Sonic and Amy got in Sonic's car and drove off to Twinkle park. There was a sign that said 'Couples get in for free!' Sonic smiled. "So Amy what ride would you like to go on first?" Sonic asked. "You decide." Amy said with a smile. "Ok but you won't like it!" Sonic said as he let out an evil laugh. He grabbed her hand and ran off to 'The Gauntlet'. Amy was shaking like a madman. "Ames, you ok?" Sonic asked. "Y-Y-Y-Yea." Amy said. "If you get scared just close your eyes and hang on to me." Sonic said.

Immediatly Amy clutched on to Sonic and closed her eyes. Sonic let out a small laugh. "It's ok Ames." he said. The ride started and Amy clutched on to Sonic even more. Amy was yelling throught he whole ride. When the ride was over she quickly got off and was shaking. Sonic gave her a hug. "It's ok Amy. It's ok. The ride's over." Sonic said. "Was it really that scary?" Sonic asked "N-N-No it wasn't." Amy studdered.

Sonic kissed her on the cheek and said "If it was that scary why didn't you tell me? We didn't have to go on it. I can tell when your lying Amy so tell me the truth." "I wanted you to have fun though." Amy said as tears came out of her eyes. Sonic kissed her on the lips. "I will have fun anywhere I go with you Amy." Sonic said with a smile. "R-Really?" she asked. "Yes." Sonic's reply was.

"Ok then well it's my turn for revenge!" Amy said with an evil looking grin. She grabbed his hand and went to a water ride. "Oh no..." Sonic said. Amy dragged him on the ride and put the saftey bar over them. "Sonikku. If you get sacred hold on to me." Amy said with a smile. Sonic forced a weak smile. When it started Sonic grabbed Amy's hand.

Amy giggled. She loved to hold his hand. Sonic was trying to keep his cool until he saw the last drop which was about 65 feet. Sonic screamed all the way down of that fall and he got soaked.

When the was over Sonic shook like a dog to get the water off of him. He was shivering. "Oh Sonic! Are you cold? Or were you scared?" Amy said. "Both." Sonic's reply was. Amy gave him a hug. "Here's a remedy for both of those." she said as she kissed him on the lips. "I feel better now." Sonic said with a short laugh. "Ok how about we go eat." Sonic said. "Sure." Amy's reply was.

Sonic and Amy went to the food court. "What do you want Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Can I have a Cheeseburger?" Amy asked. "Sure. I'll be right back." Sonic said as he got in line. "Welcome to... Sonic?" the cashier said. "Yes. Can I have a Cheesburger and 2 Chili dogs please?" Sonic asked. "Sure and what would you like to drink?" the cashier asked. "Um... 2 Lemonades please." Sonic said. "Ok It will be out in a minute." the cashier said.

"Here you go!" the cashier said. "Thanks!" Sonic said as he went back to Amy. "Here you go Ames." Sonic said with a smile. "Thanks Sonikku!" Amy said. Sonic and Amy ate. By now it was 7:00 P.m. the park closed at 8 so they had one mroe ride to choose from. "Sonic! Can we go on that one?" Amy asked pointing to the Tunnel of Love. "Alright." Sonic said.

The line was fairly short considering that it was late. Sonic and Amy got on the ride and it started going through the hearts. "So Sonikku.." Amy was going to say but was cut off by Sonic kissing Amy. Amy kissed back. "Oh. Sonic..." she moaned. Sonic backed off because of need of oxygen. "I love you Amy." Sonic said. "I love you to Sonic." Amy said. Sonic went back to kissing Amy as they exited.

"Aww..." Everybody said when they exited. "Wait is that Sonic the hedgehog?" someone said. "Yea I think it is!" somebody else said. "Yes. I am Sonic the Hedgehog. And This is my Fiancee. Amy Rose!" Sonic yelled out as he grabbed Amy and ran off. Everyone was shocked.

Sonic and Amy ran off to Sonic's apartment.  
"Would you like to stay for the night?" Sonic said. "Sure Sonic." Amy said. Amy and Sonic entered and found Violet crying on the couch. "What's wrong Violet?" Sonic asked. "Yea whats wrong sis?" Amy said. "I got a job but my boss only wanted me to have sex with me." Violet said with tears in her eyes. "That bastard!" Sonic yelled. "Who was it?" Amy asked. "It was the manager of GE Co." Violet said.

"I'll be right back." Sonic said as he walked out the door. "Where did he go?" Violet asked. "I have an Idea." Amy said.

Sonic came back 1 hour later. "Sonic where were you?" Amy asked. "Let's just say Violet had her revenge." Sonic said with a smile. "Oh Thank you Sonic!" Violet said as she hugged him. "What did you do?" Amy asked as she kissed Sonic. "Let's just say that He'll be in the hospital for a while." Sonic said. "Thank you Sonikku for helping my sister." Amy said as she kissed him.

Violet went to sleep feeling happy now. Amy and Sonic went upstairs and got in bed. "Oh Sonikku thanks again." Amy said. "No problem. If anybody hurts my family I hurt them." Sonic said. "I love you so much Sonikku." Amy said. "I love you more though Amy." Sonic said. "Well we both love each other and that is what matters." Amy said as she fell asleep. Sonic then fell asleep.

**No Flames At all!**


	13. Old Friends

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

Amy woke up and found that she was in her blue lover's arms. She looked at her hand. There was a wedding ring. "All my dreams are coming true." Amy said dreamily. "Oh Really?" Sonic asked. Amy jumped. "Yes Sonikku. It's all thanks to you my love." Amy said. "Aww. Thanks Ames! I love you to." Sonic said as he kissed her and went downstairs in his night clothes.

Amy followed. She would follow Sonic almost anywhere. "Sonic honey do you want me to make breckfast?" Amy asked as she kissed him. "Oh Amy i'll never get tired of your kisses or your cooking. I love you." Sonic said as he kissed back. Amy opened the fridge and saw that he had eggs, bacon, milk, and sausage. He also had pancake batter. Just premade batter. "_Weird." _Amy thought. She pulled out all-of-the-above.

She had started cooking and Violet woke up to the smell of pancakes. "Mmm... Do I smell Pancakes?" Violet asked. "Yep!" Amy said. "Oh! I need to get the mail so i'll be right back." Sonic said as he walked out. "Sonic is so nice Amy you are lucky." Violet said. "Yeah I know." Amy said almost getting lost in her dreamland but woken up by the smell of pancakes.

Sonic came back from getting the mail and was looking through them. "Let's see... Bills...Bills... Oh a letter from the CEO of GE!" Sonic said. "It's addressed to you Violet." Sonic added. "Oh really? What does it say?" Violet asked. "Um.. It says Dear Mrs. Violet Rose, I am sorry for what had happened. My workers there told me that you were hired under the intention of personal...buisness. I have been meaning to replace the manager lately so I looked at your resume and you got the job! You are now the manager of one of my GE buildings. And tell Sonic thanks for hurting him. He attemped to kill my husband to get me. From, CEO and Founder of GE." Sonic said.

"Wow! I'm the new manager!" Violet said as she hugged Amy. "Congrats!" Amy said. Sonic just smiled. "Sonic honey it's ready! Here you go!" Amy said as she gave Sonic a plate of 3 pancakes, 4 eggs, 5 pieces of bacon, and 3 sausages along with a side of milk. "Mmm.. Ames. That smells so good!" Sonic said as he started devoring it. Amy giggled.

Violet said randomly as she started eating. "Well I think it's time to start to find an apartment." "Why? You can stay with us for a while!" Sonic said. "I know but I want to give you two some alone time." Violet said as she gave a wink to Amy. "Ok. Do you want any help?" Amy asked. "Naw. I think that i found one near your guys house." Violet said. "Which remids me, Amy, We need to pack your things today!" Sonic said. "Ok Thanks Sonkku!" Amy said as she took her plate and washed it.

Violet left to find her apartment. Sonic finished and Amy washed his plate. They both got dressed "Ready?" Sonic asked. "Yep!" Amy said. Sonic picked up Amy and sped over to her house. He entered her house and put her down. "Here we are!" Sonic said. "Yep! Hold on I need to get some luggage to pack my things." Amy said as she opened a closet and pulled out 5 luggage bags. "Wow do you go on vacation a lot?" Sonic asked. "No but i've always wanted to." Amy said looking down. "It's alright Ames! Well go on one soon enough!" Sonic said as he lifted her head and kissed her.

Sonic and Amy went into Amy's room and began packing. "Sonikku can you grab my purse under my bed?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded and looked under her bed and all he saw was a small box. "Amy what's this?" Sonic asked. "Um...nothing." Amy said a little too fast. "Oh come on it couldn't be all that bad" Sonic said as he motioned his hand into the box. "Sonic! Don't!" Amy said. "Why?" Sonic asked curiously.

**Mild Adult content/Themes no Lemon yet. Sorry peoples.**

"Sonikku I need to tell you something." Amy said as she sighed and sat on her bed. Sonic sat right next to her and listened. "Yea? What is it?" he asked. "Well Sonic in that box contains um...sex toys..." Amy said as she started crying. "It was before you loved me and I was depressed so I imained it being us together." Amy said as she cried out on Sonic's shoulder. "It's ok Amy. I forgive you. And I'm sorry that I put you through that." Sonic said as he hugged her and threw away the box.

"Oh thank you Sonikku." Amy said. "No problem Ames. I love you and i'll forgive you for what you did a while ago." Sonic said as he kissed her. "Sonic can we make love soon?" Amy asked. "Let's wait until Violet's found a house." Sonic said. Amy nodded.

**Adult Themes over.**

Sonic and Amy were packing for the next hour when Amy had an idea. "Hey Sonikku! Can we go shopping for furniture today?" Amy asked. "That's a great Idea Ames!" Sonic said as he grabbed her and went over to the mall.

The mall's day was going slow so noone was really in line for most stores. Sonic was hungry from packing Amy's things. "Hey Ames. Can we grab a bite?" Sonic said. "Sure!" Amy said. Sonic and Amy went to the food court. "What do you want?" he asked. "A salad would be nice thank you." Amy said. Sonic went up to the food counter and ordered his food. He came back with a salad and his chili dogs. "Can't keep away from those chilidogs can't ya Sugahog?" a farmiliar voice said behind Sonic. "Last time I heard that was from.. Bunnie! How are you!" Sonic said as he hugged Bunnie. "Sonikku who is this?" Amy asked. "Amy this is one of my childhood friends, Bunnie!" Sonic said. "Nice to meet you Amy!" Bunnie said. "You to!" Amy said smiling. Bunnie sat down.

"What are you doing here in Station square?" Sonic asked. "Well I was here on a vacation with Antonie, and Sally." Bunnie said. Sonic froze. The last he had heard from Sally she broke up with him and she was cheating on him. "Sonikku are you alright?" Amy asked. "Yea but one things for sure I need to stay away from Sally." Sonic said. "Bunnie? Who are you talking to?" another voice that sounded farmiliar also said. "Hey Antonie hows ot hanging?" Sonic said as he made Antonie jump. He was still the same afraid fox that he was like Sonic had last seen him. "S-Sonic? Is that you? Well It has been a long time now has it? Eh.. Who is this?" Antonie asked. "Oh where are my manners. Guys this is Amy Rose, my Fiancee." Sonic said as Amy put her hand out in plant sight. "Oh my god Sugahog congradulations!" Bunnie said.

"Thanks Bunnie." Sonic said. "Um.. just warn me where is Sally?" Sonic asked. "Well, I really don't know but Sonic, she's looking for you." Antonie said. Sonic gulped. "Umm... Amy? We should probably go soon." Sonic said. "Why? I want to meet this Sally. If she's anything like your other friends..." Amy said but was intruppted by Sonic "No Amy, she's going to hate you for being in a relationship with me." Sonic said.

"Well could we at least go furnature shopping?" Amy asked. "Sure." Sonic said putting on a weak smile. "Wait! Sugahog, where do you live I want to visit you sometime." Bunnie said. "Oh yea how long are you guys in Station Square for?" Sonic asked. "For about 3 weeks." Antonie said. "Well here is my address but please don't bring Sally." Sonic said. "Don't worry Sugahog! I won't." Bunnie said as Sonic said "Thanks." Sonic and Amy walked off.

About 3 hours later Sonic and Amy got home. They had found a new T.V. and a couch. "We did good today!" Sonic said. "Yes we did!" Amy said. They heard a knock on the door. It was Bunnie and Antonie. "Hey guys! how are you!" Sonic said as he let them in. Amy started talking to them as he heard another knock on the door. It was Tails. "Hey little buddy! What are ya doing here?" Sonic asked. "Nothing Sonic I had just finished the Tornado X model 4. Who's here?" Tails asked. "Oh Yea! Tails do you remeber Bunnie and Antonie?" Sonic asked as he let Tails in and brought him over to Bunnie and Antonie and Amy.

"Tails!" Bunnie said as she ran over to Tails and gave him a big hug. "Hey Aunt Bunnie!" Tails said as he hugged back. "Well Antionie it seems you haven't changed much." Tails said as he laughed. "Well hello there Tails." Antonie said.

They all talked about the past and how Sonic and Amy got together and current events for hours at a time. Tails, Bunnie, and Antonie left.

Sonic and Amy took a shower together and got in their night clothes. "Good night Amy, I love you so much!" Sonic said as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Sonikku I love you so much as well" Amy said as she fell asleep.

**Read and Review! NO FLAMES!**


	14. Sally! UhOh

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

Sonic woke up to a slam of a door. He looked at the time. It was 1:32 A.M. Sonic ran downstairs ready to fight. "Violet?" Sonic asked as he started to relax. "Sorry about waking you up." Violet said. "No problem. But next time can you please call if your coming back late?" Sonic said with a tired grin.

"Well I was looking at the apartment that I had found and I fell asleep. By accident." Violet said. "Ah. Well go get some rest." Sonic said. "Sure." Violet said as she went to Sonic's guest room.

Sonic went back up to his bedroom and Amy was still sleeping. "She looks so cute when she's sleeping." Sonic whispered. "And you look so cute all of the time!" Amy said as she opened her eyes. "Whoa! Sorry for waking ya Ames!" Sonic said as he went back to bed.

Sonic had woken up again and Amy was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake her this time. He kissed her which is what woke her up. "Hey Sonikku." Amy said sleepily as she yawned. "Hey there Ames." Sonic said as he got into his morning robe.

Sonic and Amy went downstairs and Sonic pored them some cereal. "Why were you up so late last night?" Amy asked. "Oh your sister fell asleep at her new house. She came home late and fell asleep." Sonic said. "Oh." Amy said as she giggled. "Amy I love you so much." Sonic said. "I love you too Sonikku!" Amy said.

Violet then woke up and said "Good morning everyone! Sorry about coming home late last night." "No problem Violet. We were just worried." Sonic said. A knock was heard on the door. Sonic answered it and it was Bunnie. "Hey there Sugahog! Good Morning!" Bunnie said. "Hey Bunnie! Good morning to you as well!" Sonic said. "Hey Bunnie!" Amy said happily.

"Sonic I came here to warn you. Sally is just about squezing us for info about you. Antonie might not last long." Bunnie said. "Uh.. That's bad." Sonic said. "What's so bad about Sally, Sonic?" Amy asked. "Well I told you already. Shey'll hate you for just being around me. Minus the fact that were getting married soon! She will want to kill you!" Sonic said. "Is that true Bunnie?" Amy asked. "Well yes Amy. She said to us last night 'If anyone has blue boy then they will die!'" Bunnie said.

Just then the door was kicked down by none other than Sally. "Oh god.." Sonic said. "I WANT YOU BACK SONIC!" Sally threatened him. "No. Sally when we were dating, I gave my heart to you. You took it and ripped it to pieces. I will never forgive you for dumping me. And you were sleeping with another guy while you were dating me!" Sonic yelled.

"WELL TOO BAD! I'M TAKING YOU BACK!" Sally yelled as she lunged for Sonic but Sonic dashed over to the side. "No. Sally for the last time...I WILL NEVER TAKE YOU BACK!" Sonic yelled.

"WELL IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NOONE CAN!" Sally yelled as she pulled out a dagger. Sonic quickly grabbed the dagger and knocked her down to the ground. "BUNNIE GET HIM OFF OF ME! NOW! AND TAKE HIM WITH US!" Sally commanded. "No. Sally. Sonic is in love and is getting married. I would not do that to a friend even if he's not getting married!" Bunnie yelled. "WELL THEN! YOU ARE EXHILED FROM KNOTHOLE TO NEVER RETURN!" Sally yelled. "Fine." Bunnie said as some tears came out of her eyes so Violet ran to her and hugged her.

"Listen Sally and listen good. I am only going to say this once. You leave Amy and I alone. We are getting married and I plan to be faithful to only her!" Sonic said. "NO YOU AND I ARE SUPOSSED TO GET MARRIED!" Sally yelled as she struggeled. "Also you leave Bunnie and and Antonie and Tails out of this!" Sonic said. "FINE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ALL OF THEM!" Sally yelled. "One sectence. Leave, us, alone." Sonic said as he got off of her.

He motioned for her to get out with her blade. "YOU'LL SEE SONIC ONE DAY YOU'LL BE MINE!" Sally yelled as Sonic kicked her out. He quickly repaired the door. "Ok. What's say we move in to our new home today Amy?" Sonic asked. "Yes." Amy said still shocked about what happened. Bunnie was still crying. Sonic hugged her and Bunnied cried on his shoulder. "Bunnie would you like me to make you some breckfast?" Amy said. "Do you want to stay with us for a while?" Amy also asked. "R-R-Really? I can stay with you guys?" Bunnie said as she lighented up a little.

"Sure. But were moving today." Sonic said. "Yay! Thank you Sugahog!" Bunnie said happily as she hugged Sonic. "No problem Bunnie." Sonic said. "Should we get Antonie?" Bunnie asked. "Probably. Sally will want to kill him." Sonic said. "Amy you stay here with your sister. I'll be right back. Come on Bunnie!" Sonic said as they walked out.

Bunnie and Sonic went to where Bunnie and Antonie were staying. Sally stayed in another room. Bunnie knocked on the door. Antonie answered it. "Hello Bunnie, Sonic. What may I ask of you doing here?" Antonie asked. "Hey Antonie. We need to go.. NOW!" Sonic said. "Why?" Antonie asked. "Sally is coming right now and she has exhiled us." Bunnie said.

"WHAT?" Antonie yelled. "Yes so get your things ready!" Sonic said. "Ok." Antonie said as he quickly pacekd his things and ran out the door. "Bunnie you'll need to get you things as well." Sonic said. "Ok Sugahog. I'll be quick!" Bunnie said as she grabbed everything of hers and ran out the door. "Let's go now!" Sonic said as Bunnie and Antonie hung on to him.

Sonic sped to his house. "Amy!" Sonic said as he came in. "Yes Sonikku?" Amy said. "Ok. Your all right. Phew." Sonic said. "Ok. You guys stay here. I'll get Tails and everyone else to help us move." Sonic said. "Ok. Be careful Sonic honey." Amy said as she kissed him. Sonic sped out of the door.

He went to the Mystic Runis first. He knocked on the door. "Tails! It's important!" Sonic yelled. Tails opened the door. "What is it?" Tails asked. "Sally.." Sonic said breathlessly. "What about her?" Tails asked. "She... came to my house and threatened me and Amy to not get married. We gotta move today. I need your help." Sonic said. "Sure Sonic!" Tails said. "Ok just go to my house and i'll be there with everyone else." Sonic said. "Ok." Tails said.

Sonic then ran to Angel Island. He went to the Master Emerald's altar. He saw Knuckles and Rouge making out. "Did I intrrupt something?" Sonic said startling the two. Both blushed furiously. "Knuckles I need your help moving today." Sonic said quickly. "Why today? I thought it was tommrow?" Knuckles said. "Sally, you don't know her. Threatened Amy and I with a knife so I think that she'll try something. So we gotta move today." Sonic said. "Ok. We'll be there in a little bit." Rouge said.

Sonic then ran to the last person he thought he would have to go to. "Shadow!" Sonic said as he knocked on his door. Shadow opened the door. "What do you want Faker?" Shadow said. "I need help moving today." Sonic said as he told him about Sally. "That Bitch! I'll be there soon." Shadow said. "Thanks." Sonic said as he ran back home.

Sonic had arrived home and Tails, Rouge, Knuckeles, Amy, Violet, Bunnie, Cream, and Antonie were waiting there. "Shadow's coming in a bit." Sonic said. "Shadow? Why would he help?" Amy asked. "I don't know." Sonic said. "Well let's get started. Knuckels you take the Girls and go to Am'y house. If Sally show's up don't let her hurt them." Sonic said. "Sure Sonic." Knuckles said as they left. "Alright come on Tails and Antonie! Lets get going!" Sonic said as he pulled out boxes and ran as fast as he could.

A flash of light entered the room and Shadow appeared. "Hey Shadow! Help me out with the couch." Sonic said as he lifted the couch and pulled it out to the rental moving truck that Tails had come with. Sonic and Shadow put everythign on the truck as Tails and Antonie packed things up. They were done and the truck driver had went to Amy's. "Wow! 10 minutes!" Sonic said as he laughed. "Let's go help the girls out." Sonic said. "Agreed." everybody said.

Everyone left for Amy's house. Sonic saw smoke. He said, "Oh shit. I hope their ok." Sonic grabbed Tails and Antonie and ran off to Amy's house. When he arrived Amy's building was caught ablaze. Amy, Violet, Bunnie, Cream, Rouge and Knuckles were standing outside. "Are you ok?" Sonic asked. Amy ran up to him crying. Cream ran up to hug Tails. Rouge and Knuckles were hugging. Bunnie ran up to hug Antonie. She quickly realized what she was doing and she backed away and blushed. "Sorry Antonie." Bunnie said.

"Ames what happened?" Sonic asked. "Oh, Sonikku! Sally had showed up at my apartment. She said 'This is for stealing my man!' Oh Sonikku i'm scared!" Amy said. "Shhh... It'll all be ok Amy." Sonic said as he kissed her. "Sally did this?" Shadow asked. "Y-Yes." Amy said while burying her head into Sonic's chest. "Tommrrow she won't live." Shadow said as he pulled out his trusty .45 caliber handgun. "Whoa there! Slow down Shadow! We need to find her first." Sonic said. "Your right." Shadow replied.

"Did you get anything out?" Sonic asked. "I got some of my clothes out, and a picture of my parents." Amy said as she continued to cry into Sonic's arms. "Well then we need to go shopping for you sometime then." Sonic said as he lifted her chin and kissed her. "Thank you Sonikku. Without you I don't know what i'd do." Amy said as she kissed back.

"Well let's get to my new house then." Sonic said with a small smile. He picked up Amy knowing that she'd had a stressful day already. He then ran off to his new house with everyone following.

"WOW!" Everyone said. "Yep! It's 5 bedrooms, 4.5 baths, a kitchen, and it's three stories!" Sonic said with a huge grin. They were all shocked by the interior. Each story had it's own kitchen and living room. "Wow Amy! You are so lucky!" Rouge said. "Wow Sonikku! This is huge!" Amy said. "Yep! This is all just for us." Sonic said.

Sonic led Amy to the 3rd floor bathroom and opened the door. There was a big shower with two nozzels. Plus there was a jacuzzi. "Oh my god Sonikku! This is amazing!" Amy said. "All for us." Sonic said with a grin.

It took four hours to paint the interior, and unload the truck. When they were done Violet had moved into her new house near theirs. Antione and Bunnie lived on the 1st floor and Sonic and Amy lived on the 3rd floor.

"Amy!" Sonic said. "Yes my lovable Sonikku?" Amy said. "Look at this!" Sonic says pointing to and elevator. "Wow! We have an elevator?" Amy asked. "Yep." Sonic said.

Amy and Sonic took a bath in their new Jacuzzi. "Ahhh... the jets feel amazing!" Amy moaned. "I know Ames.. But their not even close to being as amazing as you." Sonic said as he kissed her. "I love you so much Sonikku!" Amy said. "I love you just as much Ames!" Sonic said. Sonic and Amy cleaned each other. Then they got in their night clothes and slept peacefully.

**Read and Review! And SonAlly Fans NO FLAMES OR ELSE! THIS APPLIES TO EVERYONE INCLUDING SONALLY FANS!**


	15. Cosmo?

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 15**

Sonic and Amy woke up and stared into each others eyes. "Amy. I love you so much." Sonic said. "I love you too Sonikku." Amy said as she kissed him. Sonic got up and got dressed. Amy did as well. Then the two lovable couple went into the elevator. There was a seat in there. "How convient!" Sonic said as he sat down with Amy. "Amy, what are you gonna do today?" Sonic asked. "Well, I wanted to spend the day together after what had happened yesterday." Amy said.

Sonic smiled. "Well Ames, if you want to i'm gonna go see my family for a bit." Sonic said. Amy kissed him, "Then we will go see them." she said. Sonic walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and there was nothing. "Oh. Almost forgot that we moved in yesterday!" Sonic said. Amy giggled. "Oh well then, let's just go now." Sonic said as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald. Just before he yelled Chaos Control he got a phone call.

Sonic: Hello?

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: Hey little buddy!

Tails: Sonic are you going to your famlies house today?

Sonic: Yep. Why?

Tails: Well I have something I want to try with Cryus. Can I come?

Sonic: Sure little buddy!

Sonic hangs up and hugs Amy. "Looks like Tails wants to come." Sonic said. "Ok. As long as i'm with you Sonikku." Amy said. "Aww. Amy you're the best." Sonic said as he kissed her. "Yep!" Amy said as Sonic yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!" before dissappearing in a flash of light. They appeared at Tails house with Tails there red-eyed and tears were falling from his eyes. "Hey Tails!" Sonic said. "Hi guys.." Tails said as he looked down.

"Tails What's wrong?" Amy asked. "Nothing." Tails said. "It took so long to get her back." Tails said as he looked up. "Who?" Sonic asked. Then it hit him. "Wait! What about Cream?" Sonic asked. "Well, she broke up with me. It was really creepy. She kept wanting me to have sex with her but I kept refusing." Tails said. "Wow. Didn't know that Cream was like that." Sonic said shocked. "Me either but she didn't want me if I couldn't have sex with her." Tails said. "I'm sorry Tails." Amy said. "It's alright. But I have found a way to get Cosmo back!" Tails said as he looked up. "How?" Amy asked.

"Well by the seed that Sonic gave me when it happened. Cream attempted to throw it away but I wanted to keep it." Tails said. "Wow. Cream even knew what that seed meant to you." Sonic said. "Yes. I need Cyrus's help if i'm gonna bring her back." Tails said as he pulled out the seed. "Don't worry Cosmo. I'm gonna bring you back even if it kills me." Tails said to the seed.

"Ready Tails?" Sonic asked. "Yep!" Tails said as he grabbed on to Sonic with the seed. Amy just hugged Sonic. "Chaos Control!" Sonic yelled. Then the same flash of light appeared with them dissappearing. Sonic, Amy and Tails arrived in the living room of the castle. "AH!" Chuck yelled. "What's wrong Unc?" Sonic asked. "Sorry you startled me for a minute there." Chuck said.

"Alright Unc! Wish I could talk but something really improtant now." Sonic said. "Alright my boy! Be careful!" Chuck said as Sonic dashed out with Tails and Amy holding on to him. Sonic stopped at Cyrus's house. He knocked on the door. "Hey Sonic! Hey Tails! Hey Amy!" Cyrus said as he opened the door.

"Hey Cyrus!" they all said. Cyrus led them in to his laboratory. "Tails, about what you asked me to build a while ago I managed to finish it but I need a whole lot of power." Cyrus said. "Don't worry! I brought 2 of my Chaos Emeralds!" Tails said. "Wow Tails, you are really commited to this aren't you?" Sonic said. "More than anything else in my life!" Tails said with a 'I am gonna do this' look. "Well then, here.. This may help." Sonic said handing his Chaos Emerald to Tails.

"Really Sonic?" Tails asked. "Well I know about you and Cosmo and since you helped me out a while ago I will do the same for you now!" Sonic said while giving his trademark grin. Tails hugged Sonic and said, "Thanks Sonic!" "Don't mention it little buddy!" Sonic said.

Tails put the three Chaos emeralds into the slots that Cyrus had made for power. "Ok put any DNA that you have into here." Cyrus said as he opened a chamber. Tails put the seed into the chamber. "Ok Tails, I'm warning you. She will probably have some Amnesia. But it will pass in about 10 minutes." Cyrus said. "Ok!" Tails said.

Cyrus pushed a number of buttons and flipped a switch making a big red button that said 'Push' on it. "Would you like to do it?" Cyrus asked. Tails immediatly went up to it and slammed his fist on the button. There was an enormous flash of light as some of the Chaos Emerald's power was being drained into it.

There was a large 'Boom' although nothing blew up. Then a sharp 'ding!' came from the Machine. The door slowly slid open as a farmiliar green figure appeared out and fell unconcious. "Cosmo!" Tails said as he put a hand to her throat and there was a normal heart beat. "Phew. She's alive!" Tails said as he jumped for joy. "Congradulations!" Sonic, Amy and Cryus said at the same time.

"Should we get her to a bed?" Sonic asked. "Yes. Sonic can she use yours?" Tails said. "Sure little buddy." Sonic said as he ruffled Tails' head fur. "Thanks Cyrus, for everything." Tails said as Cyrus nodded and handed him the three emeralds.

Tails held onto Cosmo and to Sonic. Amy held onto Sonic as well. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yelled as he dissappeared. He appeared at his bedroom in the castle. "Tails you can stay here as long as you want until Cosmo wakes up." Sonic said. "Thanks Sonic." Tails said.

Sonic and Amy leave the room as they bump into Manic. "Hey Bro! Hows it hangin?" Manic asked. "Alright, just moved into a new house and maybe I could let you see it some time." Sonic said. "Sweet!" Manic said as he went back to his room to play his drums. "Hey Sonikku!" Amy said. "Yes, my lovable Ames?" Sonic said. "Can we eat now?" Amy asked. "Oh yea! I forgot about that. Sorry!" Sonic said as he grabbed Amy's hand and walked out of the Castle.

Sonic and Amy went to the local breckfast outlet whom the manager was shocked to see and automatically gave him a seat and the fastest service. "Wow Sonikku they all know you so well." Amy said. "Well that's one of the perks of being a prince." Sonic said. "Well let me add that your the best one alive." Amy said as she kissed him. "Aww... Thank you Ames!" Sonic said as he kissed her back.

The waiter came back shortly and gave them their food. Sonic ate quickly, while Amy took her time to eat. Just then another familiar figure enters the restruant and all goes quiet. People shoot looks at him. He goes up to Sonic and Amy. "Hiya Eggman! Howya doin?" Sonic said. "Oh fine Sonic. I only hoped that this world would have forgiven me for what I have done. But I don't see that coming anytime soon." Eggman said. "Well let me see if I can help out." Sonic said as he smiled. "Listen everybody! Litsen!" Sonic yelled. Everybody focused on Sonic. "I know that you probably don't forgive Robotnik here but show some courtesy! He's not gonna Roboticize you guys so just leave him alone!" Sonic said as he sat down.

Everybody began to eat wondering what the heck Sonic just said. "Thank you Sonic." Eggman said. "No problem Eggy." Sonic said. "Well I came to this world for two things. One is to hopefully get forgivenss from your mother and the other is to return your Uncle back to his previous state. You see, ever since I saw him for the first time in a while I had worked on a deroboticizer. I made one." Eggman said as he pulls out a small ray. "Ok. Eggman I can get you in but don't expect any hospitiality." Sonic said.

"Aww.. Sonikku I just wanted to spend the day with you but I can't now." Amy said. "It's ok Ames. I'm sorry." Sonic said. "But i'll make it up later tonight." Sonic whispered to her which sent shivers down Amy's spine. Sonic led Eggman to the Castle gate where the guards stopped him. "Halt!" the guards said. "Don't worry guys I have Robotnik. He is unarmed and is in no intention to harm." Sonic said. The guards let him in.

"Hey Sonic my bo... Robotnik?" Chuck said in confusement. "Hello Sir Charles." Eggman said. "Hey Unc!" Sonic said. "Sir Charles, I have a deroboticizer here and I was wondering if you would like to be deroboticized. After all it's the least I can do for making you like this." Eggman said. "Sure.." Chuck said uneasy. Eggman fired the gun and then a small green line engulfed Chuck and dissapated. All of his metal parts had fallen off.

"Well that's one thing that I have fixed." Eggman said. Chuck was looking at his body. He haden't seen it in forever. "Whopee!" Chuck said as he jumped into the air. Sonic ran upstaris to get Sonia and Manic. They came downstairs. "Robotnik!" Manic and Sonia said getting ready in their fighting stance. "Don't worry guys. He fixed Uncle Chuck. He's gone good." Sonic said. Sonia and Manic were uneasy about this but they believed their brother.

Sonic, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Uncle Chuck, and Robotnik entered the throne room. All the guards went on high alert when they saw Robotnik. They all reached the throne. "Robotnik. Why have you come here?" Aleena asked. "Your highness, I would like to apoligize everything from keeping you away from your children to destroying your kingdom. I only wish that you would accept my apology and forgive me." Eggman said. "Very well. All is forgiven. But, we will keep an eye on you and your expierments." Aleena said.

"Thank you M-lady." Eggman said as he left the room. "Sir Charles? Is that you?" Aleena asked. "Yes Your highness. Robotnik had fixed me." Chuck said as he left. "Well gotta go mom!" Sonia and Manic said as they ran off. "Well mom i'd love to stay and chat but I gotta check up on Tails and Cosmo." Sonic said. "Wait! Who's Cosmo?" Aleena asked. "Well I could tell you but showing you would be better follow me." Sonic said as he grabbed Amy's hand and walked to his bedroom. Tails was asleep on a chair beside Cosmo and Cosmo was still Unconcious. "Ah. A Seedrian." Aleena said. "You know what she is?" Sonic and Amy say at the same time. "Well only a little." Aleema said.

Just then Cosmo woke up and noticed that she was asleep in a stone room near a sleeping Tails, Sonic, Amy, and some person who she had never seend before. "S-Sonic?" she asked. "Hey Cosmo!" Sonic said givning his thumbs up and smile. "How are you?" Amy asked. "Fine. Who is that?" Cosmo asked. "This is my mother Queen Aleena." Sonic said. "Nice to meet you." Cosmo said. "You as well." Aleena said. "Sonic I have some buisness to attend to so ill seen you soon. Bye my son." Aleena said.

"What happened?" Cosmo asked. "Well let me wake up Tails. He'll be overexcited that you're alive." Sonic said as he budged Tails. "He little buddy wake up." Sonic said. "...huh?" Tails said slowly opening his eyes. "Hi Tails." Cosmo said. "Cosmo!" Tails yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Cosmo, I missed you so much!" Tails said as he hugged her and started crying. "Shh... It's okay Tails." Cosmo said as she petted his head. "Your right. At least your alive." Tails looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Cosmo didn't like seeing Tails depressed so she went up and kissed him on the lips. "Aww..." Sonic and Amy said before they kissed. "Sonic can we go back now?" Tails asked. "Sure little buddy. Just let me tell my Unc." Sonic said as he ran downstairs.

He came back up about 3 seconds later and pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "Alright everybody grab on!" Sonic said as Amy hugged him, Tails grabbed Cosmo's hand and held onto Sonic. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yelled as they all dissappeared. They all appeared in Tails' house. "Well little buddy I'd love to stay and chat but... Gotta run!" Sonic said as he picked Amy up bridal style and ran really fast toward his house.

"Cosmo. Since you don't have anywhere to stay would you like to stay here?" Tails asked nervously. "Yay!" Cosmo said as she hugged Tails and kissed his cheek.

Sonic and Amy were speeding through Station Square towards Sonic's house. Sonic opened the door and ran up the three flights of stairs. He went to his room. "So Ames, What do you want to do now?" Sonic said in a deep tone. "You know what I want Sonikku." Amy said seducivly.

**End. MUHAHAHA! Don't worry. Lemon is next chapter. **

**NO FLAMING ME!**


	16. Lemon, Tart Lemon

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 16**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! LEMON ALERT NONE UNDER 16 SHALL READ THIS CHAPTER!**

"So Ames... Where do you wanna start?" Sonic said as Amy began to undress. "I want you inside me so bad right now Sonikku!" Amy said. "Well allright Ames. Tonight is your night." Sonic said as his manhood became into view. Amy licked her lips. "Wanna start with something else?" Sonic asked.

Immediatly Amy pounced on him and started sucking his manhood. "Oh Ames!" Sonic said. Amy started sucking on it faster. "OH AMES! YOU ARE AMAZING!" Sonic yelled. Amy stopped and looked up. "You tease me." Sonic said. "Say please!" Amy said with her devilish smile. "Please!" Sonic said.

"Alright but only because you said please." Amy joked. Amy continued to suck on his manhood. Sonic threw his head back and felt the pleasure overwhelm him. "OH AMY I'M GONNA CUM!" Sonic said. Sonic released his seed into Amy's mouth, who gulped every last bit of it and licked her lips.

"My turn!" Sonic said pushing Amy to the bed and statrs licking her flower. "Oh Sonikku!" Amy moans. Sonic licks and starts to stroke her flower. "Oh SoNIC!" Amy yelled. Sonic backed off. "Yes?" he asked. Amy pouted. "Revenge my dear, Revenge." Sonic said as he started up again. "Oh Sonikku!" she yelled in pleasure.

"SONIC! I'M GONNA CUM!" Amy said. She let her juices flow onto Sonic's face. Sonic backed off and wiped them off with his hands then licked his hands. "Tasty." was all he said. Amy giggled. "You ready?" he asked. "More than anything!" Amy said.

Sonic positioned himself in front of Amy's flower. He poked his head at the base. "You tease!" Amy said. Sonic smirked. "Yep!" he said. Sonic slowly pushed himself in. Amy moaned. Sonic started to thrust in and out of her. "OH SONIKKU!" Amy yelled. "GO FASTER!" she yelled. Sonic kissed her on the lips and did as he was told.

Sonic was thrusting himself at 2% speed and it was still pretty fast. "Oh SONIKKU GO AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Amy yelled. "Are you sure?" Sonic said. "YES!" Amy yelled. Sonic sped himself up to 100% like Amy said. You couldn't see him because he was going so fast. "OH SONIKKU!" Amy yelled as she came.

Sonic stopped. "Want to go again? 'Cause I didn't come yet!" Sonic said. "Alright... just..give..me...a...minute..." Amy said gasping inbetween breaths. 2 minutes later Amy kissed Sonic. A sign that she was ready. Sonic pushed himself back into her. He went at 50% speed. "AMES!" Sonic yelled. "YES SONIKKU!" Amy yelled.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Sonic yelled. "ME TO SONIKKU!" Amy yelled as Sonic and her came. They both stumbled back a bit. Then Amy cuddled back up to Sonic. "I'm so glad were getting married soon." she said. "Me to Ames. Me to." Sonic said. "I love you." Amy said as she fell asleep on Sonic's chest. "I love you to." Sonic said as he fell asleep.

**Sorry It was short peoples! It's a lemon chapter! Read and Review! No Flames!**

**Sonic: I don't care if it was short I loved every second of it.**

**Amy: Me too.. (Stares up at Sonic dreamily.)**

**Superlol20: (Sweatdropps) Uh... I'm gonna leave now... (Runs away at the speed of light)**


	17. A Family Visit

****

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 17**

* * *

Amy woke up with Sonic still in her. She giggled when she remebered what happened last night. Sonic's eyes fluttered open. "Hey Ames." he said as he yawned. Sonic noticed that he was still in Amy. "Uh.. Amy? You want me to get out of you?" Sonic asked. Amy replied seducivly, "Not until we are done with our bath." as she snuggled into him.

Sonic laughed and picked Amy up with him still in her and turned on the bath. Sonic set Amy down in the jacuzzi. "Mmm.. feels good." Amy said. "Um.. Ames? Can you get off of me?" Sonic said. "Oh alright!" Amy said as she got off of him and pouted. Sonic went up to hug her. "That was great last night." Amy said. "You were amazing." Sonic said as he kissed her. "Oh Sonikku! You made all of my dreams come true!" Amy said.

"Only for you. I love you Ames." Sonic said. Sonic and Amy washed themselves and dried off. They both got dressed and walked downstairs to the first floor. "Howdy Sugahog!" Bunnie said. "Hey Bunnie! Have a good night sleep?" Sonic asked. "Yep! Except there was thumping and moaning from upstaris." Bunnie said as her eyes narrowed. "(sweatdropps) Uh..." Sonic said. Bunnie giggled and decided to leave the topic alone.

Antionie woke up and let out a big yawn. "Where's the buffet?" he asked. Sonic and Amy were laughing. Even Bunnie was giggling. "What?" Antione asked. "There's no buffet." Amy said. "I may be royalty and rich but I don't have buffets every day." Sonic said.

"You're royalty?" Bunnie and Antonie said in unison. "God. If Manic were here now he'd be laughing his ass off." Sonic said. He got an idea. "Well, i'll be right back." Sonic said as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled as he dissappeared.

Sonic arrived at Mobius Castle. Uncle Chuck was there with his eyes barely open. They snapped open when he saw Sonic. "Hey Sonic my boy!" he said. "Hey Unc! You tired?" Sonic asked. "Yep. I'm still getting used to not being a robot." he added. "Ok. Wel i'm gonna get everybody o come to my new house. Wanna come?" Sonic asked. "I'd love to." Chuck said. "Ok i'll be right back." Sonic said.

He opened the door to Sonia's room and found her still sleeping. HE decided to leave her until they were about to leave. He went to Manic's room and Manic was staring at a mirror. "That's one handsome hunk of a hog there!" he said to himself. "Good luck with that." Sonic said. Manic jumped and turned around. "Oh hey bro! What's up?" Manic asked. "I'm gonna bring everybody to my house. Go wake up Sonia." Sonic said. Manic jumped off of his bed and walked over to Sonia's room.

Sonic went into the throne room. Sonic's mom was giving a sentence to a person who stole from a jewelery store. "I find you guilty of all charges and I sentence you to 4 years in the dungeon!" she yelled. Guards took him away. Sonic's mom sighed and closed her eyes for a minute until Sonic came up and said, "Hi mom!" Aleena's eyes opened. "Hello Sonic. Eh.. How much did you hear?" she asked. "The sentence." Sonic said.

Aleena sighed. "Hey mom! Wanna come see my new house?" Sonic asked. "Sure honey. I'd love to." Aleena said as she got up and walked to the living room where Sonia, Manic, and Uncle Chuck were wating. "Ready?" Sonic asked. "Yes." they all said. Everybody grabbed onto Sonic and Sonic yelled. "CHAOS CONTROL!" then they all dissappeared.

A flash of light emerged where Amy, Bunnie, and Antonie were. Sonic's family including Sonic appeared. "Wow bro. You got a nice house." Manic said. Sonia ran up to Amy and hugged her. "Hey Amy." she said. Aleena was surprised to see her son's house. It was the same size as the castle to her.

Bunnie and Antonie were speechless. One of their greatest friends was a prince! "Wow. I never knew that you were a prince Sugahog!" Bunnie said. "Well. I try to keep it a secret from the public." Sonic said. "Why?" his mother asked. "Well mom, I am really famous here for fighting Egg.. Robotnik. And just announcing that I am royalty will make reporters blow my door down." Sonic said. "Oh. I get it." Sonia said.

Sonic's stomach rumbled. "Uh.. I'm gonna go make breckfast. You guys get to know each other!" Sonic said as he walked into the kitchen with Amy following him. "Well that was...unexpected of you." Amy said. "Well.. I had to prove it." Sonic said sheepishly. Amy sighed. "What's wrong Ames?" Sonic asked. "I wish my parents were here to see my life's progress." Amy said. Sonic hugged her and said. "It's ok. You have Violet and me. I'm sure your parents are proud of you." Sonic said.

"Your probably right Sonikku." Amy said. "Alright! Let's get to cooking!" Sonic said. Amy happily nodded and began to cook with Sonic's help. About 30 minutes later they had set their biggest table with all of the food that they made. Sonic called everyone into the room. Bunnie and Antonie were drooling over the food. Sonia and Manic were shocked to know that their brother and his fiancee could cook so well. Aleena was proud of her son and daughter-in-law. Uncle Chuck was speechless.

They all ate and Bunnie and Antonie had left to get some clothes and other things for staying at Sonic and Amy's house. Sonic and Amy had gotten dressed and walked out of their room. "Sonic, my son, why have you brought us here?" Aleena asked. "Well I was getting you guys a day off from being royalty. Although, you may be surronded by reporters." Sonic said as he scratched his face with one finger.

"Yay! No boring work!" Sonia said. "Sweet." Manic said. "Oh alright." Aleena said happily. "Hm.. Sonic can I take a nap here?" Uncle Chuck said. "Sure Unc. The most comfertable bed is on the second floor." Sonic said as Chuck walked upstairs and fell asleep on the very comfertable bed. "He hasn't got much sleep." Aleena said. "I've noticed." Sonic said with a short laugh. "Amy. What do you want to do today?" Sonic asked. Amy whispered to Sonic.

"Let's get them some clothes and show them what it's like for us every day. You take your brother and I'll take your mom and sister." Amy said. "Sounds good." Sonic said. "Alright. Manic you're with me. Mom and Sonia? You're with Amy for the day." Sonic said. Sonic and Manic walked out of the door and shut it. Amy and Sonia and Aleena followed about 2 minutes later.

"So Manic you wanna see Tails first or go get some clothes?" Sonic asked. "Uh.. Clothes?" Manic asked in confusion. "Dude. you can't be walking around in royalty things. People are gonna go crazy over you." Sonic said. Just then 200 reporters surronded Manic. "Hey everybody! This is my brother Manic!" Sonic said as he grabbed Manic and ran out of the crowd.

Fortunatley Amy had told Sonia and Aleena to leave all of their jewelery at their home. "See that is why I told you to do that!" Amy said pointing to the crowd with Sonic and Manic in it. Sonia and Aleena laughed. They all walked about and bought clothes for hours and Amy met up with Rouge and Cosmo and Sonic met up with Knuckles and Tails.

They came back 4 hours later full of new clothes. "Wow bro. These people have really good taste." Manic said. "I know!" Sonia said in her new dress. Amy giggled and hugged Sonic. "Thanks Sonikku." she said. "No problem Ames." Sonic said.

There was a big crash and the door flung open. "Oh shit..." Sonic said. "Sonic who's that?" Manic said. "My ex-girlfriend. She tried to kill Amy." Sonic said as he got into his fighting stance. Manic and Sonia did as well. They pulled out their medallions and their instruments. "HA! YOU'RE GONNA BEAT ME WITH MUSIC?" Sally said. She pulled out a .45 caliber handgun. She aimed it at Amy. "NO!" Sonic said as he kicked the gun out of Sally's hands and landed 3 blows to her head.

Sally began to bleed. She then pulled out a knife, scratch that. A machete. And sliced Sonic's arm. It left a big gash. Sonic was clutching his arm and Sally approached him. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MARRYING THAT GIRL!" she said as she raised her macete. Sonic tried to move but Sally had cut his arm to the bone and it hurt too much to move. He waited for the inevetable.

Just then two shots were heard. Sally dropped down to the floor, dead. "Thanks Shadow." Sonic said before he passed out. All of Sonic's family screamed. Amy ran up to Sonic and Tails arrived with medical assitance. Sonic was rushed to the hospital. Sonic was runsehd into the emergency room and his whole family crying. Amy, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Rouge, Aleena, and Uncle Chuck were there. Shadow was too stubborn to come.

Tails was sobbing a bit. Cosmo was trying to comfort him. Sonia and Amy were crying into each other's shoulders. Manic was trying to keep his tears in. Aleena was crying quite a bit. She couldn't bear her husband and one of her sons' dead. Chuck went over to her and rubbed her back and hugged her to make her feel better. Rouge was hugging Knuckles and sobbing a bit. Even Knuckles had a tear or two in his eyes.

The doctor came into the room. Everyone could feel the temperature drop about 20 degrees. The doctor spoke, "He is recovering. But he won't have full use of his arm for a while. You may see him now but he is sleeping." he said. Everyone was happy that Sonic was alive and well. They went into his room and found one of his arms and legs in a cast and some bandages around his head.

Everybody went to his side. Amy kissed him and cried softly onto his shoulders. Sonia hugged her and cried also. Aleena approached her son and petted his quills and said "Sleep well my son." Tails and Cosmo approached him and a tear had left Tails' eye and Cosmo hugged him. Manic came up to him and said, "Get better soon bro." weakly. Knuckles and Rouge sat back and watched.

Everybody had found a place to sleep. Whether it was on one of the many chairs, or sitting down against the wall.

**Superlol20: Eh... Cliffhanger?**

**Amy: Why? (in tears) Why?**

**Superlol20: Amy. Um... he's gonna be ok?**

**Manic: (throws a punch at Superlol20)**

**Superlol20: Geez I said i'm sorry!**

**Manic: Not good enough.**

**Shadow: You're gonna die for hurting faker. **

**Superlol20: MUHAHAHA!**

**Everybody: (freaks out)**

**Superlol20: (pulls out an energy weapon) I cannot be defeated! (Puts on Tesla Armor from Fallout 3)**

**Everbody: Oh shit... RUN!**

**Superlol20: Don't attack me and I wont hurt you.**

**Superlol20: Read and Review!**

**Everybody: (scared) No flames?**


	18. Recovery Part 1

******The Love of a Hero**

**Remeber i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 18**

Uncle Chuck's eyes were the first to be opened because of he slept at home. He looked around and saw everybody either sitting against a wall or on a chair. Then he sees Sonic. Sonic was resting peacefully and at a light pace. Chuck went up to him and smiled. Sonic's eyes fluttered open. "Ugh.. Hey Unc." Sonic said lightly. "Hey there Sonic my boy." Chuck said.

A light appeared in front of Chuck and Sonic. Nobody woke up. A figure started to emerge. Still nobody woke up. The figure turned out to be a blue hedgehog that was transparent. "Well It's good to see my son finally after all these years." it says. Sonic gulps, "D-Dad?" he asked. "Hello son. And Sir Charles you as well." Sonic's dad says.

Uncle Chuck was scared out of his mind. Sonic's dad went up to Sonic and said, "What happened to you?" "Uh... Crazy ex-girlfriend tried to kill me." Sonic said. Sonic's dad looks around the room and sees his wife. He sheds a tear. Aleena's eyes slowly open. "J-Julius?" she asked. "Hello there honey." Julius said. Aleena starts crying, waking Amy up. "What's wrong.. Sonic? Who's that?" Amy said scared.

"Sonic who is this?" Julius said. "Uh.. Dad this is my Fiancee, Amy Rose. Amy this is my dad, Julius Hedgehog." Sonic says. This scares Amy of course. Julius just smiled. "Hello Mrs. Rose. I am sorry that I couldn't see you grow up Sonic but Robotnik." Julius said. "I understand Dad." Sonic said. Julius sighed and went near his wife. "I must go now for I fear that I may have been here too long. Farewell my son. And Congradulations!" Julius said. He kissed Aleena on the cheek and slowly faded away.

Everybody else woke up at the same time. Tails yawns and Cosmo stretches on Tails' lap. Rouge wakes up and kisses Knuckles to wake him up. Manic acts like he's drunk when he woke up and Sonia woke up with a gigantic yawn. "Morning everyone!" Sonic said. Cosmo and Tails jumped up immdeitaley hugged Sonic. "Guys Guys, i'm ok." Sonic said. Sonia ran up to her brother and cried on his stomach. "It's ok sis." Sonic said. Manic smiled. Aleena and Uncle Chuck were still in shock because of what they just saw.

Amy slowly walked up to Sonic and kissed him on the lips. Rouge and Knuckles were making out because of how Rouge woke him up. Amy said, "How are you feeling Sonikku?" "My stomach hurts and I can't feel my arm..." Sonic sees his arm in a cast. "That's why." he said. Amy hugged him. "Its ok." she said.

Knuckles, and Rouge left then. Cosmo gave a big yawn. "Hey Sonic. I gotta get her back to my house so she can get some sleep." Tails said. "Alright. See ya later little buddy!" Sonic said. The doctor came in as Tails and Cosmo were leaving. "Excuse me... Ah. You're finally awake!" the doctor exclamed. "Yep!" Sonic said as he gave his signature thumbs up.

"Hehe. So. Would you like to check out now?" he asked. "Yes I would!" Sonic said. "Alright. Can you sign your name? Or was that arm your writing arm?" the doctor said. "My writing hand." Sonic said. "Can anybody else who he's related to sign it?" he asked. "I can." Aleena said. "Ok what is your connection with Sonic?" he asked. "I'm his mother." she said. "S-Sonic has a mother?" he asked. "Yea! What did you think?" Sonic asked.

The doctor shook his head and gave Aleena the papers to sign. She signed them and the doctor left to process it and a nurse came in with a wheelchair. "Here you are!" She said as she disabled Sonic's life support systems. "Thanks!" everybody said. Amy and Manic helped Sonic into the wheelchair. "Thanks guys." he said.

They left the hospital. Sonic got off the wheelchair and started walking. Although he was feeling extremely weak he pushed himself to do it. "You shouldn't have left the wheelchair at the hospital!" exclamed Manic. "Yeah Yeah." Sonic said. Amy was supporting her blue lover. "Thanks Ames." he said. Amy gave him a bright smile.

They arrived home where everybody got into the elevator. They arrived at Sonic and Amy's floor. Amy then put him on their bed. "Thanks Amy." Sonic said. Amy kissed him on the lips and said, "Do you want anything?" Sonic smiles back and says. "Something light to eat with a drink please." Amy laughes and says "Coming right up sir!" Sonic chuckles.

Amy arrives back with a drink and some food. Bunnie and Antonie enter. "Shoot Sugahog! She really hurt you." Bunnie says. "How badly are you injured?" Antonie says with his accent. "Broken arm, some internal stomach bleeding. That's been taken care of now." Sonic says.

Sonic's mother, sister and brother come in. "You guys wanna stay for a bit?" Sonic asked. "Well, I want to make sure that you're ok." Aleena says. "Not leavin you hangin bro!" Manic says. "I'm not letting my brother be injured and not stay with him to recover!" Sonia says. "Thanks guys." Sonic said.

Amy shows them which rooms they can sleep in. Manic is sleeping in the 3rd floor extra bedroom. Sonia and Aleena are sleeping on the 2nd floor bedrooms. Amy then goes back up to Sonic. She lays next to him and sighs. "You know. About a few months ago. I would've hated this. But now, I love it!" Sonic says. Amy kisses him on the lips and covers him and herself with the sheets.

"Goodnight my love." Sonic says. "Goodnight to you as well my Sonikku." Amy said. They both fell asleep with Amy's head rested on Sonic's chest.

* * *

**Superlol20: Hm... Coulda've been longer.**

**Sonic: Yeah.**

**Amy: I'm still mad at you for what you did last chapter.**

**Manic: So am I.**

**Superlol20: I may make it up to you. **

**Sonia: Guys! Stop it!**

**Superlol20: Thank you Sonia. Your Karma will respect you for that.**

**Sonia: Read and Review!**

**Superlol20: NO FLAMING ME!**


	19. Recovery Part 2

******The Love of a Hero**

**Remember i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 19**

**Superlol20: Hey people! Have you ever just been told something and forget it a minute later? It happens to me as well.**

**Sonia: Last chapter you said something about my karma. **

**Superlol20: Jeez. Persistent aren't you? Alright Choose A or B.**

**Sonia: Uh... A!**

**Superlol20: Alright.**

* * *

Amy woke up and saw her blue lover in bed with his arm in a cast and his chest in bandages. She let a tear go. It hit Sonic's face. His eyes twitched. "Hey Ames." he said as his eyes opened. "*yawn* (I actually yawned when I wrote that) Why are you crying Ames?" Sonic asked. "I'm sorry that you got hurt honey." Amy said as she kissed Sonic on the face. "It's alright Ames. Honey?" Sonic hugged her and had a confused face.

"You don't like the name?" Amy asked. "No. No. It's just the first time you said that." Sonic said with a smile. "Alright. You stay here mister and I'll go make you some breakfast." Amy said. Sonic started drooling, "Mmmm.. you always made the best food." Sonic said. Amy giggled and kissed him. "I'll be right back." Amy said. Sonic smiled and laid his head down to rest.

"_I finally have the life that I had wanted. I have my beautiful Amy, my family, it may not be good with that the part that I am injured." _Sonic thought. He smiled. Sonic wanted to help Amy so he attempted to get up. He was wobbily and began to walk to the kitchen.

Amy was scurrying through the kitchen making Sonic breakfast left and right. Manic came out and started to drool. "Something smells good!" he pretty much yelled. "Manic, you lay a hand on her and you die." Sonic said sarcastically as he slowly, and wobbily walked over to Amy.

Amy saw Sonic and helped him over to the couch. She ran back into the kitchen and continued to make Sonic his breakfast. Manic laid down on one of Sonic's couches and Sonic turned on the T.V. with a remote. Manic jumped. "What that?" Manic said as he pointed at the T.V. "That is a television. It provides the user with entertainment." Sonic said. "Wow." Manic said as he looked at the T.V. and watched it.

Sonia walked upstairs and saw her brother sitting up on the couch and ran over to him and gave him a hug. Sonia then laid Sonic down on the couch and walked into the kitchen with Amy. "What are you cooking Amy?" Sonia asked Amy. "Breakfast for Sonic. Want some?" Amy asked. "Well, if it's not too much trouble. Can I help?" Sonia asked. "Sure." Amy said.

"What can I do?" Sonia asked. "Can you fry the bacon while I make the eggs and toast?" Amy asked. Sonia did as she was told. Sonia was confused at first but then figured out how to fry it. Amy was flipping left and right to make everything perfect for Sonic.

Aleena walked upstairs to see how her son was doing. She saw him laying down on a couch with Manic lazily laying down on one as well. "How are you doing Sonic?" Aleena asked. "I'm doing fine mom. My chest hurts a bit but besides that, nothing else." Sonic said. Aleena gave Sonic a kiss to the head. "I'm glad that you're feeling a bit better." she said. Then Aleena noticed that some light was coming from where they were watching.

"What is that Sonic?" Aleena asked. "It's a T.V. mom." Sonic said. Aleena was confused for a bit then walked into the kitchen, due to the smell of good food. Sonic continued to watch T.V. until Amy, Sonia, and Aleena came out and put breakfast on the table. Manic ran to the table. Sonia and Aleena sat down. Amy helped Sonic up and walked him over to the table.

"Thanks guys." Sonic said as he sat down. Amy sat right next to him. "No problem brother." Sonia said with a smile. "Anything for you Sonikku." Amy said. Sonic smiled and kissed her on the lips. Aleena smiled and Manic pretended to gag himself.

They ate breakfast rather quietly. When Sonic finished, Amy brought his and her plates to the kitchen to wash. Sonia finished with Manic and their mother. They went into the kitchen and washed their plates. Sonic was walking to the couch. Amy was as well. As soon as Sonic sat down he asked, "So what do you want to do today guys?" Sonia, Manic, and Aleena were surprised by Sonic. "We're going to stay here and help you" Aleena said.

Sonic chuckled. "You guys go out and enjoy yourselves." Sonic said. That was enough to convince Manic. "What are we gonna do?" Sonia asked. Just then Bunnie walked upstairs and said, "Hey Sugahog. You feeling any better?" "Yeah. Bunnie? Can you do me a favor and bring my sister, brother, and my mother out today?" Sonic asked. "Sure! I'm sure Antonie would love to." Bunnie said.

"Thanks Bunnie. Here's some money for them." Sonic said as he handed her 15 $100 bills. "Sugahog? This is a lot of money! Where'd you get it?" Bunnie asked. "Well, I am a hero, remeber?" Sonic said. "Oh yeah." Bunnie said. "Alright guys. Go have fun." Sonic said. Manic and Sonia ran to their rooms and got dressed. Aleena said, "Are you sure my son?" "Yes mom. I want you guys to have a good time while you're here." Sonic said. Aleena smiled and walked downstaris to get dressed.

Amy sat down next to Sonic and laid her head on his shoulder. "That was nice of you." she said. "Yep. But it also gives us some more time alone..." Sonic said in a deep voice. "Sonic! You're hurt! I don't wanna hurt you anymore by mating right now!" Amy said. "*sigh* You're probably right." Sonic said as he made a fake depresseed face.

Amy then went up to him and said in a seducive voice, "But when your arm heals.. Then we can have some fun.." This sent shivers down Sonic's back. "I will be awating it." Sonic said back.

Sonia, Manic, Aleena, Bunnie, and Antonie had just left. Sonic and Amy were making out on the couch on the third floor. Nothing could ruin this day. Or could it?

* * *

**Sonic: Dam cliffhangers.**

**Superlol20: I think that they make stories more interesting.**

**Sonia: Hey! You never gave me my reward!**

**Manic: Jeez sis. Just leave it.**

**Superlol20: You'll see it next chapter.**

**Sonic: Read and Review!**

**Superlol20: NO FLAMES!**


	20. Two Sided

******The Love of a Hero**

**Remember i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 20 **

**Infinity Warrior: I have changed my name from Superlol20 to Infinity Warrior peeps!**

**Sonia: Does that mean i'm not getting my karma reward?**

**Infinity Warrior: If you keep bugging me then i'll get to it...**

* * *

Preview of last chapter...

_Sonic had woken up and his family had maken him breckfast. Bunnie and Antonie had taken Sonic's family except for Amy to go out. _

_This Chapter..._

* * *

Sonic and Amy were happily sitting down on the couch. Amy kissed Sonic and Sonic kissed back. This quickly turned into a heated make out session. Sonic's hands were moving up and down Amy's legs. Amy backed off. "Whoa there cowboy, I said when you recover." Amy smirked and said. Sonic made a fake pouting face.

Amy kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his lap. She sighs. "Something wrong?" Sonic asked. "No. I just wish that my parents were here to see me now." Amy said. "Well I bet if they saw you, they would be proud." Sonic said. Amy smiled and asked, "You think so?" "No. I know so." Sonic replied with a smile.

Amy sits up and leans on Sonic. "So Sonic. Since we're getting married in a month, where do you want it to be?" Amy asked him. "Hm..Someplace tropical." Sonic said. "Me too!" Amy replied as she kissed his cheek.

"Wanna see if your sister can come over?" Sonic asked. "Yes!" Amy said as she ran to the phone. Sonic grabbed his cellphone and called Tails.

Sonic: Hey Tails!

Tails: Hey Sonic! We were just about to visit you!

Sonic: We?

Tails: Me and Cosmo!

Sonic: Alright. You can just come in. I'm on the third floor.

Tails: Alright. We'll be there in 10 minutes.

Sonic: See ya!

Sonic hangs up and puts away his phone. Amy comes in. "She's at work." Amy said with a frown. She sits down next to Sonic and Sonic hugs her. "I got Tails and Cosmo on their way." Sonic said. "Ok." Amy said. They held each other until Tails and Cosmo came upstairs.

"Hi guys!" Tails excitedly said. "Hi there Little buddy! Hi Cosmo!" Sonic said. "Sonic we have something very important to tell you!" Cosmo said. "Oh yea? What?" Sonic asked. Cosmo held up her hand. There was a ring with an estimated 4 karat diamond on it. "We're getting married!" Cosmo and Tails both announced in unison.

Amy dragged Cosmo into the kitchen and they started cheering. Tails sat down next to Sonic and smiled. "I did it.. I finally did it!" Tails said as he jumped up and threw his fist into the air.

"Congradulations Tails!" Sonic said. Sonic and Tail did a hi-five. Amy and Cosmo came back into the room with happy faces on. "So have you planned anything yet?" Sonic asked. "Not yet. We were thinking of planning it tommrrow or the next day. Today is just telling everybody and celebrating." Tails said happily.

"Alright guys we gotta go! We gotta go tell Knuckles and Rouge." Tails said. Cosmo nodded and they happily skipped out of their house. "Those two make a good couple." Sonic said. **A/N: THANK YOU! **"I know!" Amy yells, still excited about it all.

Sonic stands up, a little wobbily and turned on the T.V. He then laid down on the couch with Amy.

Amy happily put Sonic's head on her lap and began to brush his quills. Sonic purred lightly.

All of a sudden, a black light enteres the room and begins to form. You could hear a faint, "I'm gonna kill you..." from it. "What are you?" Sonic asked. "You don't remeber? Well, maybe this will make you remeber!" the creature said as it threw a picture of Sally and Sonic at Sonic.

Sonic gulped. "Amy. Get out of here." Sonic said. Amy nodded and went off into their room. "Sonic. I just wanted to be happy with you." Sally's ghost said. "Well you should have thought of that before you cheated on me and then tried to kill me!" Sonic replied with a yell.

Saly's Ghost lurched forward and punched Sonic in the face. Sonic barely flinched. Sonic delivered a kick to Sally's Ghost's gut. Nothing happened. "YOU CAN'T HURt ME HEDGEHOG!" Sally yelled. Sally kicked Sonic on his broken arm, cracking it again. Sonic flinched in pain and then remebered. He touched his medallion. His hand magically healed and a guitar came into his hands.

Sonic then began to play, 'Learn to Overcome' then when he finished it. He shot a beam of blue light at Sally's ghost. "ARRUGH!" Sally's Ghost yelled. Sonic kept hitting the chord and Sonia and Manic ran in out of nowhere, protecting their brother. There were many blue, green, and pink shots fired at Sally's Ghost.

Aleena entered the room and saw this. She was shocked that Sonic still had his medallion. Sally's Ghost was fuming. "Dam...Couldn't even beat you in my afterlife..." Sally's Ghot said before it dissappeared. Their instruments dissappeared. Sonic's cast came back.

"That just ended a really good day." Sonic said. Amy helped him to the bed and Sonia and Manic followed. "What did you guys get?" Sonic asked. "I got a hat!" Manic said as he pulled out his new hat. (Exciting!) Sonic pulled a necklace out with a ruby pendant. "Wow that's nice." Sonic said. "I found it in the park!" Sonia said.

"Alright. I'm tired. Goodnight guys." Sonic said as he fell asleep. Amy fell asleep, cuddled up to him.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: I still have my awsomeness!**

**Sonic: That was weird...**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review!**

**Sonia: I have a ruby now!**

**Manic: No Flames!**

**Infinity Warrior: Thanks Manic.**


	21. Twinkle Park Visit 2

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remember i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 21**

* * *

Sonic woke up to Amy, the love of his life. He hugged her with his good arm and kissed her on the lips. Amy awoke. "Good morning Sonikku." she said. "Good morning Ames. I love you." Sonic said as he gave her another kiss.

Amy giggled and kissed Sonic back. They made out for a while. Amy backed up, because she was out of breath. "So Sonic. What do you want to do today?" Amy asked. "Hm.. You've been so caring for me Amy. Let's do what you want for a bit. What do you want to do?" Sonic asked. "Well, we can't go on any of the rides but, wanna go to Twinkle Park?" Amy asked.

Sonic smiled, "As long as i'm with you, everywhere is paradise." Sonic said. Amy giggled again, "Oh Sonic." she said teasingly. "Come on. Let's get ready. My family is probably up by now." Sonic said. Amy nodded and they got dressed.

Sonic and Amy walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand. His brother was up already, sitting on the couch and watching T.V. "Hey bro!" Manic said. "Hey Manic." Sonic replied. Sonic went into the kitchen with Amy and began to make breakfast.

Bunnie and Antione walked upstairs and asked Manic, who was still on the couch, "Hey is Sugahog up yet?" "Sugahog?" Manic asked in counfusion. "She means Sonic." Antonie said. "Ohh... Yea, there in the kitchen." Manic saidas he pointed to the kitchen.

Bunnie and Antonie walked into the kitchen and found Sonic and Amy making breckfast. "Hey guys." Bunnie said. "Hey Bunnie, hey Antonie. How'd you guys sleep?" Sonic asked. "Good. Sugahog? We found jobs so we can get a house now." Bunnie said. "Ok. You guys know that your always welcome here." Sonic said.

Bunnie smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks for letting us stay here Sonic." Antonie said. They went back downstairs and then packed up to move into their neb house.

Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek and finished making her breckfast. She poured some orange juice in her glass. She pourned another for Sonic. "Here you go, Sonikku." Amy said as she handed the glass to Sonic. Sonic took a sip and then put it down. "Thanks Amy. Love ya!" Sonic said with a wink. He finished his breckfast and sat down.

They both ate and stared lovingly into each others eyes. When they finished, Amy put their plates up and kissed Sonic on the lips. Sonia walked in and saw the two kissing. "Aww.. Cute." she said. Sonic and Amy backed away and blushed. Sonia giggled.

"Hey Sis. Can you watch the house for today? Amy and I want to go to Twinkle Park." Sonic asked. "Sure. But what's Twinkle Park?" she asked. "It's a amusement park." Amy said. "Oh." Sonia replied. "I'll watch the house for you." Sonia said. Sonic smiled. "Thanks sis." he replied.

Sonic and Amy took the elevator downstairs to his first floor. They then walked out holding each other's hand. "I love you Amy." Sonic said. "Me too. Sonic." Amy said with a smile.

They were walking down the street, happily. Amy was singing in her bright tone. Sonic was listening and not running away, like he used to. Sonic smiled. "Hey Ames. I have a question that keeps bugging me." Sonic asked. "What is it Sonikku? You can tell me anything." Amy said with her bright face.

"Ok. How many kids do you want?" Sonic asked. Amy blushed at his question, "One, maybe two. What about you?" Amy asked. "Same thing as you. I just guess i'm happy that i'm finally with you." Sonic said. Amy smiled. "Me too Sonikku. Me too." she replied.

They arrivede at Twinkle Park and got in free due to the 'Couples get in free' sign. They had a fun filled day at Twinkle Park, except for the fact that Sonic's arm was broken.

They were exiting the park when Sonic asked, "So Ames. Did you like today?" Sonic asked. Amy got up to him and kissed him on the cheek and replied, "I loved it." Sonic smirked. "That's good." he said.

They were walking down the streets of Station Square when someone came up to them and said, "Hello Sonic. It's been a while now hasn't it?"

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: What was that? Who was that? When will I stop asking questions?**

**Sonic: Prefferably now...**

**Infinity Warrior: I apologize for it being short, being awake at 6:30 A.M. is hard by itself.**

**Amy: Poor thing. Read and Review! **

**Sonic: NO FLAMES!**


	22. Gravesite

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remember i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 22**

* * *

**Infinity Warrior here. Sorry it took so long, if you haven't already found out. Well, Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Hello Sonic... It's been a while, hasn't it?" Someone said. Sonic turned around and said, "Hey Max..." Sonic replied nervously. "Listen... about your sister Sally..." Sonic said. Max held his hand up. "Think nothing of it." Max said.

"Sally was always a bitch to me and the whole family. Even dad.." Max added. Sonic was shocked. Sally was THAT bad? "She always ran off with that Fang punk, then, she dumped him. She complained about not having you constantly. She shot me in the arm," Max said while lifting his sleeve and showing the bullet wound in his arm.

"everything you can think of." Max continued. "Wow. I knew Sally was bad, but dam! She was terrible!" Sonic exclamied. "Yea. I'm actually glad she's dead. Although, I will miss her bitter and angry attitude a bit..." Max said. "I'm sorry." Amy said.

Max turned his attention to her. "Ah so you must Sonic's fiancee." Max said. "Yes." Sonic replied. "My name is Amy Rose." Amy said. "Great to meet you Mrs. Rose." Max said. "Let me guess. My sister found out you two are getting married, tried to kill her, then tried to kill you, and one of your friends killed her before you had the chance?" Max asked.

Sonic was shocked. "Right on the spot!" he exclaimed. "Ha! Another win for me!" Max said. "Ok. Down to why I am here. Sonic, I need you to do something." Max asked. "What?" Sonic replied. "I have very little time that I am able to leave from my duties so.." Max said. "Ah yes, your fater. I'm terribly sorry about that." Sonic said.

"It's ok. You see, when I was younger, I stole something from my sister because I thought it would be funny. She went ballistic and hit me. My parents yelled at her she yelled at my parents, you know. She was grounded and cried for a few days straight." Max said as he kept a straight face.

"Can you put this on her gravesite? If not for her, to get the guilt off of my back?" Max asked. Sonic smiled and ruffled his friend's hair. "Sure." was all Sonic replied. Max's hand went into his pocket and pulled out a Emerald necklace. "Hey! That's the one I gave her!" Sonic said. "It is indeed. I believe that the only reason that she cried was because she had lost it and I think that she liked you intensly." Max said.

"You mean love?" Sonic asked. "Liked intensly, Love, whatever you want to go with." Max said. "Well Sonic. I must be taking my leave. I have to get back to my duties. Hope your wedding goes good. Bye!" Max said as he ran off. "Wow. That kid is clueless." Sonic said. He stared at his hand, the one with the necklace in it.

"Let's do it before we get back Amy." Sonic said. Amy nodded with a smile. They walked out of the park and in the direction of the cemetary. "You ready?" Sonic asked. Amy was always scared of the cemetary because she always thougt the dead would come back to life and kill her. Amy gulped. "Yes." she said. Sonic kissed her on the lips quickly and they slowly entered.

They walked along the graves, looking for Sally's. Eventually, they found it. "Hello Sally. Hope your having a fun time in hell." Sonic said. He kneeled down and cautiously placed the necklace down on her grave's pedastool. A transparent figure appeared, it didn't look like anybody but Sonic knew just who it was.

"Sonic.. I'm sorry..." It said before it dissappeared. "It's ok Sally... It's ok." Sonic said as he got up. Amy hugged him with a few tears in her eyes. She was scared about the ghost coming. "I'm so sorry Sonic."Amy said. Sonic hugged her back. "It's ok Ames." Sonic said. "Um... Sonic?" Amy asked. "Yes honey?" Sonic replied. "C-Can we visit my parent's graves?" Amy asked.

Sonic put a smile on. "Sure Amy. Sure..." Sonic said. They walked along, trying to find Amy's parent's graves. They stopped at the right ones.

Amy let a few tears out. "Hi mom. Hi dad." She said sadly. "I know you probably can't hear me but I want you to know that I miss you a lot. I love you." she continued. Amy broke out into tears. "WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO!" Amy asked while facing the graves. She cried into her hands and fell to her knees.

Sonic kneeled down. It started to sprinkle. "Ames. Come here." Sonic said. He held out his arms and took Amy in them. He hugged her tightly, like she did all those years ago. "Amy. I love you and I don't want to see you cry. It makes me want to cry." Sonic said as he kissed her forehead.

A bright flash of light appeared. A figure of gold, a cat of gold, with a golden halo all over his body, stood there, watching the two. He then spoke. "Optimis, tam breve vivit tamen. Et valde desidero Amy." He then dissappeared. "What the heck was that?" Sonic asked. "I d-don't know. It knew my name though.." Amy said.

"Come on. We'll worry about that later. Let's get back soon before it rains harder." Sonic said. Amy nodded then got up. Sonic smiled then picked Amy up, bridal style and ran off home.

They arrived at home, their quiet little home and went up to the third floor. Sonic and Amy quickly took a shower and then they jumped into bed. Sonic hugged Amy and kissed her several times on the lips, to make her feel loved after that thing with her parents.

"Goodnight Amy. I love you." Sonic purred. "I love you too Sonic." Amy said. They fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Quite emotional...**

**Max: Indeed.**

**Infinity: Yes. I agree.**

**Sonic: Read and Review?**

**Infinity Warrior & Infinity: NO FLAMES!**


	23. Mother's Leave

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remember i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 24**

* * *

Sonic awoke, only to find that Amy was not lying next to him, as her normal routine. "Amy?" he asked. No response. He got up and walked out of the door. "Amy?" he asked again. Still, no response. He walked down a floor, and saw that Amy was on a computer. "Amy." Sonic said. She looked at him. "Oh Good Morning Sonic!" she said happily.

"Morning. What are ya doing?" Sonic asked. "I was looking up a translation of what that thing said to us yesterday while we were at my parents..." Amy said then stopped. A single tear fell from her eye. Sonic wiped it off for her and kissed her on the lips. "Come on. Let's do that later." Sonic said. "Ok." Amy replied sadly.

Sonic hugged Amy then picked her up and carried her upstairs. Manic was snoring on the couch. Sonic set Amy down and kicked his brother in the head. "Huh?" Manic mumbled in his half-stupor of a wakeup. "Get up man." Sonic said. "Alright." Manic yawned.

Sonia walked upstairs in her usual clothes. "Good morning brother." she said with a slight yawn. "Morning sis." Sonic replied. Amy said, "Good morning Sonia." Sonia gave a smile and stated, "Good morning Amy."

Amy and Sonic began to make something to eat for them. "So Sonic. Don't you think that you should send your family back so they can go back to their duties?" Amy asked. "Oh crap! I forgot!" Sonic said. Sonic ran out. "Guys!" Sonic yelled.

Sonia, Manic, and Aleena looked at him. Aleena had just gotten up there about 3 seconds ago. "What is it?" Aleena asked. "Mom! Don't you have to get back to ruling Mobius?" Sonic asked. Aleena paused for a moment then responded, "Yes. But I'd rather keep an eye on you my son." Sonia backed Sonic up by saying, "He's right mom. The kingdom will fall into disrepair!"

Aleena responded, "I can stay another few days." Manic stepped in and said, "They are right mom. You probably need to go back. We'll watch our bro." Manic said as he lightly hit Sonic's shoulder. "Ok. How do I get back?" Aleena asked. "I'll take you back." Sonic said. "Ok." Aleena said.

Sonic went to grab his emerald in his room and came back. "Ready?" he asked. Aleena nodded. She hugged Sonia, Manic, and Amy. "Goodbye!" she exclaimed. Sonic grabbed her hand and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" A flash of light emitted into the room and in a moment, Sonic and Aleena had disappeared.

Sonic and Aleena appeared in front of the Mobius castle. Not much had changed, as far as they knew at least. They went to the gates and the guards immediately straightened up and let them pass.

Sonic said, "Ok mom. I need to get back." As soon as they were inside the living room. Aleena hugged him then replied, "Hold on my son. I need to give you something that was your father's. I was going to give it to Manic but, he is…." Aleena started.

"Irresponsible?" Sonic finished. "Yes." Aleena said. She walked away for about 5 minutes and Sonic was thinking about how it would be different if his family moved to Station Square.

Aleena came back. She had a necklace with a ruby pendant in the jewel holder. "Here you go. Take good care of it please." She said. "Thanks mom." Sonic said as he gave her one last hug.

"Goodbye!" Sonic said before yelling, "CHAOS CONTROL!" The living room was filled with a sudden burst of light, and which, Sonic had dissappeared into.

Another flash of light came. It faded, only to show Sonic that he was in his house and Amy was charging at him. "Here we go." he said like he hated it again. Amy rubbed cheeks with him and smiled. "Welcome Back Sonic!" she said.

Sonia and Manic came back to find their brother with his fiancee hugging. Sonia was thinking, '_Aww... Cute.' _Manic was thinking, _'Hm. I'm gonna throw up now.'_

They backed away for a moment and Sonic announced, "Come on! Let's go eat some food!" Manic and Sonic ran to the table. "Let's eat!" they said at the same time. Sonia sighed and Amy giggled for a moment.

The day was starting off good.

* * *

**Sonic: Yea!**

**Amy: Yay!**

**Infinity Warrior: 3 A.M.**

**Tails: Really? Eminem?**

**Infinity Warrior: Hey! You weren't in this chapter!**

**Google Search: Read and Review; 16,059,926 sites found.**

**Manic: No Flames!**


	24. Eggman Returns?

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remember i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 24**

* * *

**Infinity Warrior here! An unexpected twist comes here because I had no other options. So... Enjoy.**

* * *

The day was starting off good. At least they thought that it was. That's how everything seems at first.

Sonic, Amy, Sonia, and Manic were at the table. Sonic and Manic were chomping down on their lunch, seeing as it was 1:00 P.M. Sonia and Amy just sat there, Amy amazed by the likeness in the speedy way they eat. She still stared at Sonic with dreamy eyes, even though she was going to get married to him in only a week it was now.

Suddenly, Sonic announced something, "Hey guys. I just noticed something. Where is Unc?" Manic shrugged. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him for a while now." Sonia replied. "I don't know." Amy stated. "Let me check on him." Sonic said.

He slowly walked over to his Uncles room and knocks on his door. "Unc? You in there?" Sonic asks. No Response. Sonic raises his voice, "Unc? Are you in there?" Sonic knocks on the door, louder again. Sonic slowly puts his hand onto the doorknob and slowly turned it.

He was truly confused about what was going on. He opened the door just a crack and looked around. He didn't see the bed so he opened the door fully and was shocked by what he saw. There was nothing in his bed. Only a matted mattress and a sign of a struggle.

Sonic got closer to the bed and noticed a trickle of blood onto it. There was also a note on the bed. It read,

_Sonic._

_You were foolish to think that I would ever go good. Now that you have reunited with your family, it has given me time to think, 'Why have I stopped?' In honest truth, I have decided to make a comeback. _

_You probably don't want to know the details, so i'll skip straight to the demands._

_I have your Uncle and I will kill him if you do not give yourself straight up to me and let me execute you. I will accept nothing else but your death in trade for your precious Uncle. If you dare to try to save him, without giving me your life then I shall kill him in an instant._

_EGGMAN_

_Or if your idiot family reads this,_

_Robotnik _

The name Eggman was written in blood, presumably his Sonic's Uncle's blood. Sonic picked the note up in both hands and read it again. Again. Again. Again. His eye twitched. His fur darkened. The temperature in the room fell. An eerie mood was placed into the room.

Sonic went out of the room, trying to stay calm to no avail. He walked back into the dining room where Sonia and Manic stared at him scared. Amy ran up to him and hugged him. "No!" she yelled. Amy did her best to calm him down. She kissed him, hugged him, cried onto his arm. This only dinged Sonic's anger.

"S-Sonic.. What are you bro?" Manic asked. Sonic threw the note to the floor and ran off. Sonia ran over to the note and read it aloud. "Robotnik!" she growled. Manic growled as well. But then the question arose. "Amy. What was that? Was that Sonic?" Manic asked.

Amy sighed. "It's one of his flaws that I chose to live with but I still love him, especially for that he cares about everyone so much. Yes, that was Sonic. It only happens when something has happened to a one that he loves or is really close to. It also has to be another person, aka Eggman." she recollected.

"So our brother is a demon of some sort?" Sonia asked. "No. He is not a demon. Its just a fault in him that I choose to live with." Amy replied. Manic and Sonia stared at her for a moment. Amy pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

Amy: Tails!

Tails: Hey Amy! What's up?

Amy: It's happened again.

Tails: Oh crap! Eggman again?

Amy: Yes. He already left.

Tails: Alright. I'll grab Knuckles and we'll take care of it.

Amy: I'm coming too.

Tails: I'm not sure that Sonic would love that but... It's your decision

Amy: I am going.

Amy hung the phone up and left a confused Sonia and Manic as she ran off into Sonic and her room. "Uh... What do we do now?" Manic asked. "Help our brother out you idiot! Robotnik also has his Uncle!" Sonia yelled as she hit Manic across the face.

Manic stiffened up and they waited. Three minutes later, Amy came out of her room, with her hammer in hand. "Let's go." was all she had said.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: That's what I call a 'Random Event'**

**Sonic: Not Random.**

**Tails: Yes it isn't.**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review!**

**Amy: No Flames!**


	25. No!

**The Love of a Hero**

**Remember i do not own any of the Sonic Team. SEGA does. I also Respect all of the Sonic Team.**

**NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED. I will take them and burn you to ashes if you flame me.**

**Chapter: 25**

* * *

**Infinity Warrior here! This chapter was written while I was listening to The Poet and The Muse from the game, Alan Wake. Kinda influenced this chapter. **

* * *

"Where exactly do we go?" Manic asked, ready to fight. "Yea, do we even know where his base is?" Sonia asked. "I do, he is always roaming, and always losing thanks to all of us." Amy told them as her hammer disappeared with a bit of smoke emerging as well.

"Wow." Manic blurted out, seeing Amy's hammer gone. "Come on!" she exclaimed. Amy ran downstairs, following her was Sonia and Manic. "We're coming Sonic." Amy whispered as she ran out of the house. "Wait up Amy!" Sonia called. "Yea! Wait!" Manic exclaimed inbetween gasps. They clearly weren't in shape.

Tails had gotten Knuckles so far and they were on the X Tornado making their way towards Eggman's base. "Dam. Eggman is going to seriously get it, or maybe even get killed if we don't stop Sonic." Knuckles told Tails. He nodded in a response and replied, "Yea. We're going into Mach 2 so hang on!" Tails exclaimed. Knuckles put his nylon seatbelt on and strapped himself in. Tails slammed his hand on a button and they sped off, with a Sonic boom following them in their wake.

"What do you think Sonic will do this time?" Tails asked. "I don't know, but if he turned dark, he'll probably kill Eggman." Knuckles replied. Tails gulped at the thought of his brother dying. It would mean a devastating thing to Amy as well, seeing as they are to be engaged in a few weeks.

Back with Amy, they were running towards Eggman's base at full speed. Sonia was panting, seeing as she never had to run this far before and hadn't really ran in a while. Manic on the other hand, was barely keeping up with their speed. The fear in them for Sonic was greater than the amount of water in the ocean.

The darkness in his eyes, were as black as the night. His anger blinded him on scales which were uncompromisable. His only thought that went to his mind, was to save his uncle. Eggman was going to get his ass kicked and Sonic would honestly see to it.

The stillness of the day was interrupted by Sonic's speeding wake. Eggman was anticipating that Sonic would go dark and brought up several things to kill him.

In his path, Sonic found three robots that were blocking his pathway. They all fired missiles at Sonic. He acted quickly and ran up to them, kicking one in the motion senser and causing it to blindly fire its missiles.

One of the missiles hit another robot, causing it to explode. Sonic sped towards the last robot and dashed straight through its armor, in turn, making it in turn explode. "_You're gonna die Eggman!_" said Sonic's demonic voice. A sonic boom emerged as Sonic disappeared into the day.

With Amy, Manic, and Sonia, they were still heading out to Eggman's base as well, which Eggman anticipated as well. He showed up personally with thirty robots and let out a menical laugh. "You are coming with me Mrs. Rose! Or should I say Mrs. Hedgehog?" Eggman laughed. Amy growled and brought out her hammer. "Oh! Got some fight in us don't we?" Eggman questioned with a grin.

"Boys! Take her and kill the others!" Eggman commanded. The robots went into attack function. Ten flew towards Amy while the other twenty charged Sonia and Manic. They pulled out their music instruments and begun to shoot the lasers at them.

Amy smacked her hammer on one robot and then threw it at two of them. Then, another one magically appeared in her hands. She swung it while it hit one robot. Unfortunately, there were two robots behind her that grabbed her. As soon as she was in custody, one robot took the hammer and tied her hands up with rope. Then one robot carried her up to Eggman's base and Eggman followed as well.

The remaining robots were fighting Manic and Sonia. Their musical instruments were blaring out beams of Green and Pink lasers. 27 robots versus 2 hedgehogs with musical instruments. Just as soon as the battle begun, it had already ended when Manic did a drum solo, therefore making an earthquake that spew rocks at the robots. They are hit the robots and they blew up.

"Let's follow Robotnik's trail!" Sonia exclaimed. Manic nodded and their instruments dissipated into their medallions. They then took off towards where Amy had been kidnapped.

Tails and Knuckles had flew towards Eggman's base and finally, after 3 minutes of flying, they had gotten their first glimpse of Eggman's base. It was in a forest that was right outside of Station Square. They also saw a black blur break a hole into the base and Eggman coming into the base from the top.

"Dam. We gotta land and try to stop Sonic." Tails told Knuckles. Knuckles nodded as they slowly landed.

Sonic was busting into Eggman's headquarters, running past sentries and robots. He kicked the door down of every level, of every staircase, to get to the top, with a full army of robots flying right behind him, shooting at him. Sonic had been hit by a few bullets as he kicked the last door down, revealing Eggman in a metal chair, holding a gun in his left hand, pointing towards Amy's head.

"Hello Sonic." Eggman begun.

There, sitting in a pool of blood was his Uncle Chuck, with a bullet hole in his forehead. "FUCK YOU!" Sonic yelled. "Now Now Sonic. No need to use vulgar language here." Eggman stated. "You see, I have your love, your fiancée, your Amy here, with a gun to her head. I will give you a choice. You either step into that cage and begone for ever with your love or you will watch her die." Eggman told him.

Sonic didn't have to answer. He slowly stepped into the cage with his head down, begging, "Please don't hurt her." Eggman smirked and threw Amy in there as well, making her squeal out of pain. A robot slammed the door shut and locked it.

The 'cage' wasn't exactly a cage, it was a sphere of plexiglass that was 15 inches thick, too thick for Sonic to burst through.

Eggman got out of his chair, muffling his mustache. "Sonic, do you remember a boy, by the name of Christopher?" Eggman asked. Sonic's dark fur had fallen, since Amy was in his arms and he responded, "All to well." he replied.

Eggman chuckled.

"Well, I have built the same thing his grandfather did, so I will transport you to a different dimension." he told him. Sonic's eyes widened. "No!" Amy yelled as she banged onto the glass. Eggman laughed. "Well, let's test this thing out." he said as he pressed one single button.

A bunch of flashes and such begun and flew around Sonic and Amy.

Just then, an explosion was seen from the side of Eggman's base in the room. "What the deuce?" Eggman asked. Knuckles, Tails, Sonia, and Manic were there, ready to fight. "Robots! Attack!" Eggman yelled. His robots flew into action where Manic, Sonia, and Knuckles attacked them. Tails went after the cage and tried to undo the bolts that the door was on.

Eggman begun to sweat. "Uh... It seems that I need to make my escape!" he exclaimed as he ran over to his personal flying device and flew off.

A minute later, every one of Eggman's robots were completely destroyed. Tails was still trying to undo the door but the bolt wouldn't budge. "It's ok Tails." Sonic said, over the static that was heard from the cage.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked as a tear was visible from his eye. Sonia, Manic, and Knuckles ran up to the cage and joined in on their last conversation for a while. "This is a teleportation cell." Sonic told them. "We won't die, we will only be going to a different dimension." Amy added. "No! Brother! We just found you again! We won't lose you for the second time!" Sonia yelled as she took her keyboard and shot the door multiple times.

No effect was working. Manic told him, "Will you return?" "Maybe one day. We're sorry to leave you guys now but, we can't do anything either.

The static grew louder as more energy was pressed into the charger for the teleportation cage.

"Goodbye everyone." Sonic and Amy said in unison as Amy begun to cry and Sonic let out a few tears from his eye.

The charger released everything that it had and Sonic along with Amy disappeared into thin air.

"Goodbye brother." Sonia said.

"See ya bro." Manic added.

"Peace Sonic." Knuckles included.

"Hurry back." Tails finished as a tear left his eye.


	26. Final Notes

Dear readers of the story, '**The Hero's Love**'

I have begun and written the sequel to this story, it is called, '**The Dimensional Riff**' I hope you continue to read my stories and begin to read the sequel. I also hope that none of you will be discouraged to read the other story, seeing as it is a Alan Wake and Sonic The Hedgehog crossover.

Thank You for your support and reviews,

Infinity Warrior

P.S. I forgot!

**THE END**


End file.
